Awakenings
by Septhiroth
Summary: LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!!! ENJOY!
1. Awakenings

Title: Awakenings  
  
Author: Septhiroth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TLW. Even If I did, Do you think that I would waste my time arguing it over with lawyers?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Strong Language, intensive violence, A few love scenes ( NO YAOI) or sh*t like that….. (SO DON'T LOOK FOR IT HERE) Just good ole stuff!  
  
Type of Story: This story will be a mixture of Drama, Action/Adventure/ Romance, and Supernatural. Since my character is different, I thought it would be good to include this information.  
  
  
  
I slept…..Not knowing the Hell that I was going to live though…. It was all that I knew, could begin to comprehend at my Birth….For I was not Normal. Not Human like the others…. For How long…I had no Remembrance…But, I slept…For what seemed like a millennium….  
The craft that I was damned to, scratched its way across the galaxy…… Forcing its way across stellar star systems, not knowing of its final destination…… With no Power…No life support, nor shields, just a shell a hull…twisting and rotating across the murky blackness…..I slept…..Not knowing the hour nor the day…Of my rebirth….  
**Intro  
3000 Years Later….Location: Earth: Plateau, Time: Mid Summer, 1927, 8:15 P.M PST  
  
The Night moon shone brightly against all consuming darkness….. A Never ending struggle for life and the unforgiving resolve of death played out its hand in the Jurassic Jungle of the Plateau. This dance, continued day and night, but in once place….The fates were not allowed to show their hands….  
The place, was a treehouse, built by people stranded on an unforgiving place. It took sweat, blood and toil, but they exceeded the boundaries set for themselves. Now with the aid of friends, they will take their first steps on a quest, which will change their fates forever!  
Roxton stretched out languidly against the couch…."What a day….." He sighed wearily, and prepped his head against a pillow. He was about to drift off, when laughed woke him, "Can't even get a few moments rest, without being bothered…." He rubbed his face, and rose to his feet. "Might as well see what all the commotion is about…." He walked off, slightly unnerved by the lack of rest in the past few days.  
He had not walked far, when the source of his troubles was in sight. Veronica and Challanger were sitting by a table, pouring over maps and surface terrain of the Plateau. Malone and Marguerite sat by the windows, telling each other a few friendly jokes, and planning the next day's events.  
Roxton smiled, "So….This is what all the commotion is about."  
Marguerite fluttered her eyes, "Oh my….Did we wake the Great Lord John Roxton….." She put her hand to her mouth, "Heaven forbid…." Veronica smiled, and Challenger chuckled.  
Roxton glared at the woman, "Very funny….Lets see you sleep with all this talking going on!"  
Malone put away his notebook, "Talking….We were just comparing plans for the next day's evens…" he looked at Marguerite, "Weren't we?"  
Marguerite put a surprised look on her face, "Why yes…We were! It was an important battle strategy for our survival!"  
Roxton held up his left hand, "I don't want to hear it….I'm going back to that couth, and I want a few….Hours sleep! Is that to much to ask?!"  
Veronica, Malone, Marguerite and Challenger all looked surprised, then Malone spoke up, and "We'll see what we can do."  
Roxton sighed in defeat, and walked back to the couch, shaking his head, and muttering to himself, "Why…Do I do this…Why?"  
The rest of the group had to struggle to hold in the near-bursting laugher. Veronica smiled, and looked out at the moon, "Would you look at the moon! There are times that I could never become use to seeing the same thing over and over."  
Marguerite smiled, "It is quite lovely tonight…."  
Malone nodded his head, "Yes….Wait a second, Look!" He pointed out to the sky.  
Challenger leapt to his feet and ran over to the window, his voice full of excitement, "It's a shooting star!"   
The group watched the small star slowly streak across the night sky, leaving a bright white tail behind it, sending waves of light thought the night sky. The star flew in front of the moon, and seemed to disappear from sight.   
Challenger nodded his head, "Must have burned up in the Atmosphere…."  
Malone closed the blind on the window, and tied it close. He rubbed his face, "Well…I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm going off to bed!"  
A lone Raptor slowly crept though the jungle……Its sensitive smelling ducts telling it food, rotting and festering, was close at hand. It clicked its claws in excitement, and its brain screaming instinctive instructions for a free meal like this one. It moved faster, a rush of adrenaline threading its way though its veins. It was close, and the smell was growing thicker with every step.   
The Raptor came to a dead stop, and its brown eyes saw the source of the smell….It was another Raptor, long dead. Its body was crushed and smashed beyond notice by a large metal object. The Raptor noticed that the thing had large black spots, and stunk of something burning. The Raptor sniffed it, and jumped back, lightly burning its sensitive nose on the still hot surface. It rubbed at its nose, and spat and snarled at the large metal canister.   
The Raptor took a few steps forward, and grabbed a piece of its dead brethren. Chewing quickly, it greedily jumped for anther piece. It grabbed onto the hind leg, tugging at it frantically. The Raptor kept pulling, and a loud humming sound could be heard. The Raptor's head clicked up, dropping the food. The humming grew louder, more intense. The Raptor became more worried, its brain screaming for it to run. But, its gut, told it to grab the food.   
The dinosaur grabbed again into the torn and matted flesh, and pulled….. The Raptor sheared off a large chunk, when a bright light threw it to the ground. Its body convulsed, white spittle and red blood sputtered from the Raptor's mouth. The struggled to get to its feet, when anther white and blue electrical blast rippled around the Raptor. Sending its body into bone shatter convulsions, breaking its own spine, shattering the rib cage, and finally, boiling the animal alive in its own fluids. The Raptor gave one shrill shriek, and collapsed feebly to the ground. Its eyes rolled back into its head, and it shook one last and final time…….  
  



	2. Discovery

Chapter Two: Discovery  
  
Author: Septhiroth  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Type of Story: Supernatural/Drama/General  
  
The morning light seeped in though the top of the treehouse, painting golden portraits of the sky above. Everyone slowly arose from the night slumber, fresh coffee was put on, gradually filling the room with a light aroma. Showers were taken, and breakfast was eaten. Finally, everyone met in the dining room. Challenger laid out the plans for the day, "We are running low on Sulfur for our guns, and Veronica knows of several areas that are close by."  
She spoke up, "The areas are not hard to reach, the only problem we will have are dealing with a few Trogs."  
Roxton wiped his mouth on a napkin, "Trogs? Well….That should be to difficult."  
Challenger smiled, and rolled up the map, laying it in his knapsack. "Then…It's settled, we will head out as soon as possible."  
Malone stuffed his notebook in his pocket, "How long will it take us?"  
Veronica finished her meal, and put away her dishes, "It will only take us a few hours,   
the terrain's a little swampy, but that shouldn't slow us down too much."  
Marguerite loaded her mini-pistol, and checked her supply of bullets. She straightened her hat, then looked at the others, "Well? Times not getting any shorter…."  
Challanger slapped the table with his palm, "Then lets get going!"  
  
The two dead raptors attracted much attention from the smaller scavengers. Their flesh picked clean, and the bones white and bleached. All plants, trees and even the smaller insects lay around in twitching groups. The trees once green and lush, low laid brown and rotting in the dry soil….All the life in a 40 foot radius around the ship, was dead or painfully dying….. Even the birds that once flew over head, now avoided the dead spot from the air…. But…One small bird, though it could fly along the edge…..It fluttered trying to stay up….But something was drawing the life out of it….The bird gasped, and tumbled to the ground, its body disintegrating into dust before it hit.  
"What a find!" Challenger spoke with exuberance, "It's the best source of sulfur that we could ever need!" The group at stopped by a large hot spring, the water was bubbling and churning, spewing large white wreaths of steam that danced into nothingness in the blue sky.   
Along the botton of the pool, was coated with yellow branches of the element. It took only a few moments, to come up with a solution. After rigging a blunt rock on the edge of a long stick, it only took a few moments for a large enough hunk of sulfur to float up to the surface. By doing this, the team soon had enough sulfur to last them for more than a month.  
Roxton put his hand over his nose, "I just wish sometiems, that this stuff smelled better."  
Challanger laughed, still on a gitty spree from his discovery. "It wouldn't be sulufer if it did smell of rotten eggs."  
Malone smiled, "Then if were finshed, lets get out of here."   
Veronica looked around, scanning the brown trees for any sign of movement….Marguerite noticed her looking, "What's wrong?"  
Veronica still looked, "This isn't right…There was a tribe of Trogs here a few days ago."  
Malone spoke up, "Maybe they moved on…."  
Veronica dismissed the question, "No. The springs were a healing agent for them. They used it to cure sickness. They would never leave it."  
Roxton blanched, "healing? Ha….bathing in boiling hot water to help heal wounds."  
Challanger noticed the quiteness around him, "Does anyone know how quite it is out here?"  
The ground stopped talking, not even a bird sounded in this part of the jungle. "Even the trees look……Weaker…Somehow." Marguerite noticed  
Roxton loaded his rifle, and checked the pistol in his other hand. "I Think that its time that we took our leave…."  
The group started to head out, when a raptor burst forth ahead of them on the trail. Roxton yelled out, and rasied his gun, the rest of the group did likewise. But, no shots were fired. The rapor vomited on the groud, and swayed heavily on his feet, before collasping to one side. It gurgled loudly, then laid still.  
Malone lowered his weapon, "That was…Different."  
Veronica put away her dagger, "Not the word that I was looking for, but It will do."  
The group closed on the raptor, flies buzzed lazly around the open mouth. The skin of the raptor seemed drained of color, and clammy. The group stood still, then Challanger spoke up, "Its like….If something ate it alive!"  
Malone scoffed, "What?"  
Challanger pointed to the raptor, "Look…See here? The skin has been though rapid degergation, almost like if a parasite had taken all the nurtients out of the host."  
Margureete frowed and put away her gun, "I don't care what It did….At least its dead."  
Roxton smiled, and turned around, noticing that the dead leaves and trees grew more and more common…..Finally…he saw something off to his left. It was…Something Metal.  
Roxton pointed of to the left, "I think…We may have found the source of our little parasite problem."  
The group looked, and saw the space of dead trees. Challenger spoke for everyone, "Let's see what it is….." The group took out their weapons, and slowly head out for the source of the decay.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Rebirth

Chapter Three: Rebirth  
  
AN: Before I start is chapter, I wanna apologize to all the people who have expecting this long awaited edition. I was out on a mission trip to the Philippines, so it was really hard to continue on. But, after more than two months, I am proud to give ya chapter three!  
  
Chapter Three: Rebirth  
  
Author: Septhiroth  
  
Content and Rating: Due to violence, language and action/suspense, this story chapter is rated PG-13. Thank you for your concern.  
  
"So….What do we do?" Malone asked cautiously, "The last thing I want is to end up like that drained reptile."   
Marguerite slowed her stride to a stop, "Can anyone hear that?"  
Roxton smirked, "Don't tell me your hearing something?"  
Veronica's eyes perked up, "I hear it to…. Sounds like a child crying!"  
Challenger nodded, "I agree….But, lets proceed carefully…. Once false step, and we might end up like our friend."  
Each step was taken with care….. Slowly, the group moved into the dying edge of the Jungle. Small trees withered, the ground drained to a pale gray color. The jungle was dying!   
Challenger stood next to the long, metal ship. "Everyone…take a look at this!"   
Malone knelt down next to the ship, "It's…about, 2 meters long, and about 1.5 meters across." He looked up at Challenger, "Its reminds me of a cigar carrying case!"  
Challenger nodded, "Think about it…A perfect size for one passenger, aerodynamic enough to cut down on wind resistance, and slow down unwanted fuel consumption!"   
Veronica chuckled, "You not actually thinking that there is a…Person in this hunk of scrap, do you?"  
Marguerite looked around at the suffering jungle, "What's even more strange, is that all around us trees, animals, even the dirt is dying! But….look at us!"  
Malone nodded, " Your right….Were not even harmed one bit."  
Challenger reached out for the top of the ship, Roxton grabbed onto his hand, "Are you crazy!?"  
Challenger glared at Roxton, "This could be the best scientific discovery in all of mankind!"  
Roxton shook his head, "No…This could be the last discovery for mankind…I have a bad feeling about this…Leave it alone, Challenger."  
The crying became louder……Marguerite shook her head, "I don't know…But something's in there!"  
Roxton looked at Challenger, then back at the group. He sighed loudly, and let go of Challenger's hand. "If anything happens, I swear……"  
Challenger patted his friends shoulder, "Nothing will happen! What could possibly go wrong?"  
Challanger pulled down his hat, and took a step towards the top of the ship. He slowly reached out, his fingers gently glazing the top of the ship…..Nothing happened….. He put his full hand on the top of the ship, it felt slightly cool, and smooth beneath his touch. He pulled his hand away, the bottom part of his palm was covered with dust. He moved his hands back and forth, brushing off the surface of the ship. The group watched intently, ready to help their friend in any way.  
His face lit up in a grin, "It has a window, or something!" He brushed more of the dust off, until he found a small multicolored panel. It had bright geometric shapes, in small smooth flowing patters. "I wonder…." As his fingers gently pressed on one of the shapes, Roxton's voice called to him, "Are you sure you should be touching that?" Challenger waved to him, and went back to his panel. He pressed one of the yellow geometric shapes, then one of the red shapes. He waited for a few seconds, then raised his finger to press another shape, when a quite humming sound begun. It slowly grew in volume and pitch, like growing electrical current.  
Challenger stepped back from the ship, and turned to the group. The humming sound was now unbearable. Roxton shouted to him, holding his ears, "What in the bloody hell did you do!?"  
Malone and Veronica held their ears, griming against the high pitched sound, Challenger yelled to them, "Run!"  
The group turned, and started to flee. Challenger took a quick glance over his shoulder, before a blue light struck him dead center in the back.  
Veronica came awake in a start….Her head throbed with pain, but her eyes focused. She was lying on the group, the rest of the group strew around, as if caught in a galestorm. "My lord…." She groaned, as she rose slowly to her feet. Her vision came to set on the ship. It was glowing…Hovering a few feet above the ground.   
She glanced down at Challanger, "Challanger…Wake up!" she wispred loudly.  
Challanger came awake with a start, his hands moving to the place in his back where he had been struck. "I'm not dead?"  
Veronica shrugged her shudders, "Strange, eh?"   
Challenger nodded, and roused the rest of the group, they came back into the land of the living, all with the headache that Veronica had. Challenger stood with Roxton, He rubbed his temples, "Now what?"  
The ship begun to spin….slowly at first, then gaining speed. Light begun to stream from the spinning cylinder, trees buckled in the wind, and leaves blew around like shards of the earth itself.  
Light stuck trees, vaporzing whole trunks at a time, the ship spun faster, gaining speed, a deafening whirling sound was wising over the sky. The ship begun to dissolve, bit by bit. Until it was nothing more than spinning particles in the chaotic maelstrom of light, and energy.   
The light, and energy compacted…..Until it seemed like it was going to fall out of the sky…..The group buckled, as the light…..Exploded. Huge shockwaves burned deep trenches into the earth, sending large dark dust clouds skyward. Dinosaurs, trees, even mountains were absorbed into the raging energy, vaporized on the spot.   
The cloud of energy dissipated into the atmosphere….And when the dust had finally settled…..A Lone figure stood in the aftermath of the destruction. He lifted his head, and smiled at the Explorers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Darkest Day

Chapter Four: The Darkest Day  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Darkest Day  
  
Author: Septhiroth  
  
AN: Well….I'm surprised that my little stories getting a lot of notice! I couldn't be happier, and thanks to everyone who's given there time and put up a few reviews along the way!  
  
Content Rating: PG-13  
Black, pungent smoke drifted into the sky, fueled by an column of iridescent fire…….The smoke, blanched up from the charred jungle, shielded the true danger deep within. Its dark veil, like a serpent arching to strike at the skies heels…….. The jungle crackled and snapped, trees crumbled to the earth, sending up stinging clouds of red- hot sparks into the night sky.   
Roxton coughed and gagged in the thick, blinding smoke. Tears streamed down from his blood shot eyes, a another cough from his left, told him of Challenger's struggle to breath in the blinding gas. "Lets…Go!" Challenger called to the group.  
Struggling, and stumbling, they slowly made their way from the ring of fire. It seemed like hours, but they finally succeeded in forcing their way out of the smoke. They all sat, gasping for fresh, clean air. Trying to scour the smoke from every crevice in etched in their lungs.   
Veronica wiped away her tears, sniffing loudly, "What…Was that?" she took another deep breath, "I have…Never seen…Anything like that!"  
Malone wiped his face, with the only clean corner of his solied shirt, "Damned if I know…Like the whole jungle…When to hell!"  
Challenger too, wiping the smut out of his eyes, gasping for air, "Pyrotelekensis…. I believe."  
Marguerite coughed loudly, "What!?"  
Malone took point, "The ability to start and control fires….I read about it in a Journal entry of a friend of mine."  
Veronica shook her head, "Never heard of it…. Besides, what good is something like that going to do?" "I mean, its not going to stop anything." She said  
Roxton wiped his forehead from the rising heat, "The abilty to start and controll fires…..Work of the devil…."  
Malone nodded, "Like what's happened here in the past, is any proof of that…..If you're really unsure, why not ask the guy who started this hell on Earth?"  
The unchecked power……It was good….Life dying…and Suffering….He smiled, his face contorting with the effort…."I am death….And now…I am free!"  
His dark eyes, blood red with the dark energy, life's assassin…."I will destroy this world!"  
He raised his muscular fist towards the sky, "It shall….Die by my hand!" His laughed loudly, and released more of his power……. More trees burned, life was suffering a thousand fold….. But, something was amiss…There were those who had not experienced his power….They were close…He would make them….Make them rue the day….The day…The day of Amun's Rebirth!   
  
Challenger turned when the voice echoed though the trees, his blue eye's scanned the tree line. He was about to breath easy, when a twig snapped behind him. He slowly turned his head…..And his eyes became wide with fright.  
Veronica heard the snap, and turned as well, sucking in a deep breath…For their was the devil himself. The dark character that had been born from the spinning inferno. His eyes pulsed red, along with every inch of his tan skin, his muscles themselves, seemed to give of a negative energy…….  
His eyes sparkled as he eyed the group, "Well…Well…Well…You must be the motly crew that set me free…."  
Roxton spoke up, his hand laying lighly on the butt of his rifle, "I guess you could say that….I don't believe that we've had the pleasure…"  
The dark young man eyed him coldly, "If I want to have you speak….I would have beaten it out of you…."  
Malone frowed, "That's not a good way to introduce yourself…Since seeing how we have the upper hand…Five against one, is always a baaaad way to start off a relationship, don't you agree?"  
His laugher was like a razor blade though soft flesh….He lifted a finger, and the group stumbled, clutching their throats as an invisible hand clenched on their windpipes. They struggled harder, as they were all lifted a few feet into the air.  
"Lets get a few facts stright…..I don't like taking orders, and second, never talk back…I don't like people who talk back…"  
Roxton fubled with the butt of his rifle, and pointed the barrel at the young man. Without a second thought, pulling the trigger in one smooth motion. The bullet ripped out in a small puff of smoke, embedding itself deep in the flesh of the tormentor.   
He cluthched his side, and the group fell onto the groud, each one breathing deeply, as the hand was swept away. He pulled his hand away, stained red as his eyes, "For that…I will kill you slowly…..Cell by every cell of your weak little frame…"  
He took a step forward….and stumbled….He regained his balance……But stumbled again…"What…is happening….?"  
He fell to his knees, as the group rose to their feet. Roxton reloaded the chamber, sending the old bullet shell flying off into the dense brush. His eyes glared down at the tormentor, "Amazing how events change…..Isn't it?"  
"You have no Idea…Of what you have caused…Have you?" The young man hissed.  
Malone shook his head, "Your dead…Or will be, and that's that."  
The dark man wiped his hand on the ground, more blood was flowing…."This shell is no more…But soon, I will become whole again…..Do Not worry…For on that day…I will finish what I have started…"  
His eyes started to fade….."Be glad That I am so weak…."  
He laughed again, and stopped as a bright light exploded from his chest…."My other half….My summoning was incomplete….."  
His face grimaced….."Damn…." His body exploded with light, dissolving into nothing….The two forces light and dark now free and flowing…..The darkness growing uncontrollable, and the light shining brightly with hope. The darkness fluxed, and with a blast from the light, trown high into the heavens….Landing far away on the plateau.  
The group watched as the light reformed itself, bit by bit. The light compacted, amplfied, and finally, merged with itself into a human. Every bit human, down to his light blond hair, even his blue eyes. The fact being that maybe, that he was butt naked, and standing in front of two stunning beauties.  
Challanger tilted his head back, Roxton turned his head in disblief, Malone kept staring off into the sky watching for the dark energy to return. Margureete turned her face away from the young man. Veronica kept trying to find other sights to look at.   
Margureete spoke up, "Can someone please…Give him something to wear!?"  
Roxton took of his coat, and put it around the young man's shoulders. "There….Not the best fit…But it will do, until we get back to the tree house."  
Veronica blanced, "Your not serious…..After all's that's happened?"  
Malone smiled, "Why not? The situation cant become more worse than it already is!"  
Marguerite started hard at the suprisingly attractive young man, "Might as well…Besides, the kid wouldn't last long out here alone…."  
Roxton put his arms around the shoulders of the young man, "Then its settled….Lets head home."  
The boy pulled the coat tighter around his frame, looked down at his feet first, then up at the group. A big friendly grin lit up his homely face.  



	5. Fate.......

Chapter Five: Fate……  
Author: The Great Sepy  
  
AN: I've been getting a lot of reviews lately…Seems like a few of ya are confused on my story plot line…..I'm sorry, if this is upsetting ya, please, be patient…..The story will begin to smooth out as time goes on. It's going to be rough now, since I have to introduce a lot of story information. I have a powerful imagination and I sometimes become so involved in my writing, that I forget to slow down. I apologize, and will add more detail to aid in your understudying. Again, I apologize.   
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13 (Its always going to be Pg-13.)  
Without a doubt, the past few days had been the strangest that the group had faced in their trials. Challanger sat alone, nursing his acing mind for a solution to their unique dilemma. "Shall we help our newest acquantance, or should we forget the whole situation alltogether….." he thought to himself.  
It was unsual though, even since that past few days, no memories, speech or other forms of communication had arose from the young man. "Maybe…It is hopeless, after all…."   
He glanced up at the young man, sitting alone by a window, wearing borrowed clothes from both Roxton and Malone. The shirt was tucked in, and the sleeves were too long, but at least the pants fix. The boots were another story……  
Challenger sighed loudly, shaking his hands against his sides, yawning wearily. "Too much work…For one person to complete…" He rubbed his hand against his eyes, the young man glanced away from the window, noting Challenger getting up from his seat. He rose quickly, moving towards Challanger, smiling friendly.  
"That's….Fine, pal. I'm just going to get a little fresh air." He motion back to the couch, with his hands. "Sit, and don't worry, I'll be right outside" He walked over to the pourch door, and opened it, and closing it softly behind him. Margureete, Roxton, Malone and Veronica stood disucessing the next course of action.   
Malone was in a heated debate with Margureete, who kept counterattacking his arugment with one of her own, "I think that we should take the kid in! He cant even speak, and barly take care of himself. What right to we have to throw him out?"  
Margureete glared at him coldly, "That wrong! He's just a kid, and if we do that, we are sentencing him to a sure death, ether by the savages or by raptors…Hell, that thing that started this whole incident could come back, and take him out!"  
Challenger commented on the situation, "I think…..That we should help him…." This had an praising look from Roxton and Veronica, besides the dark look from Malone, "Its true that he is quite illiterate, and I'm not even sure if he can fully understand us, even now."  
Veronica shook her head, "So then, what do we do?"  
Roxton nodded his head, "Were at a stalemate……"  
Margureete looked at Roxton, "Are we? I think the answer is quite clear….."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is were you will be staying for the time being." Veronica pointed to a small cot, set next to a back wall. She had taken the liberity to showing their "guest" around, hoping to achive a small breakthough in communication. "Its not much, but its what we can to on such short notice." She pointed to the bed, and started to head back out to the main room. "Oh, I almost forgot….Don't head outside, unless Challanger or me is with you. After all that's happen, the last thing we want is for you to be totally shredded by a raptor or Rex."  
She turned her head, "By the way…I didn't catch your name…."  
It might have just been the way the light entered the room, or maybe it was the hand of God himself, but something, clicked in the mind of the visitor…..One word…."Name"  
He started hard at Veronica, then his mouth moved slowly, "C…Cirrus…."   
Her face wrinkled at the name, "Cirrus? Well…That's nice, who gave you that name, your mother?"  
He just stared at her, "Cirrus….."  
She rolled her eyes, "Well, don't tell me….Just come out when your settled in, alright?"  
She opened the door, and closed it softly behind her, stepping quickly to meet up with the rest of the group. "I think…But I'm not sure, that his name might be Cirrus."  
Challenger shook his head, "Cirrus? That's unusual……"  
Marguerite blinked, "He actually spoke to you?"  
Veronica shrugged her shoulders, "Guess so, but that's all that he said…."  
Roxton tapped his fingers hard on the table, "Fine then, that's what we'll call him from now on…."  
Malone closed his notebook, "In the mean time, what do we do with, Cirrus?"  
Challenger nodded in response, "I have already been thinking about what we should do…."  
Veronica rubbed her chin, "Should we keep him here?"  
Marguerite nodded, "Like a pet….."  
Challenger shook his head, "I was thinking more of a team member, than a prisoner."  
Roxton scratched his head, "I don't know…..Can we actually handle a person who we don't understand, and can't even tell us about himself or anyone else. Hell, he might not even know how to speak! He could be as brain dead as rotten fruit!"  
"How…Nice of you, to say that….." A voice came from behind.  
Roxton turned around, staring eye to eye at Cirrus. Roxton took a step back, his face blank. "What…How did you!?"  
Cirrus pulled one of the stools to the table, sitting down. He eyed everyone cooly, "Take a seat…..I have a lot to tell you…And most of it, you wont beieve….."  



	6. Memories Respoken

Chapter Six: Memories….Respoken…….  
  
AN: First chapter that will help in the fixing the holes in given Info. The chapter will explain more on what happened in past events, and will clear up a few cloudy details. Hopefully, I can make this work out how I want it to. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. ;-)  
  
Author: Me as always!  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13…..Again.  
  
  
"So….Where to begin….." Cirrus said to the sitting group.   
  
"Maybe you should just start from the beginning…." Challenger offered.  
  
"Hmmm……"Cirrus thought outloud, "I might have to do that. But, I'm more worried about the time, Its quite long….."  
Veronica settled into her seat, "We can wait….Spill it!"  
Cirrus smiled, "I like your energy. Lets give it a go….."  
Cirrus took a deep breath, "What I'm going to say, is going to sound totally prosperous, fake and just unbelievable, but….It is the truth."   
Challanger looked around at his friends, "After what we have descovered on the plateau, nothing is unusual anymore."  
Cirrus nodded, "Fine then, just remember that what you hear will lead to a more greater evil, probably my eventual death, and possibly yours as well. Do you understand the consequencs of what you are about to hear?"  
Marguerite shook her head, "Just tell us already!"  
Cirrus looked around at the gathered group, "Fine then…… Your choice has been made."  
He took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and started to remember….."It all began…So long ago, had to be at least 400 or 600 years ago. Well, before you were all born, or even your ancestors had even been conceived…….. Beyond your feeble reach in your so-called technology, there were two planets. One of light, and one of Darkness. One was a Garden of Eden, the other was a infested pit of darkness. These two worlds were at war for decades, each one devoting all its resources to stopping the other. This war….Continued on, snuffing out the lives of millions of individuals…..Each day, was littered with countless battles, events that lit up the heavens in a cascade of light and death.   
Cirrus paused, and then continued as his memories filtered down though his mind. "After many years….Their came a breakthough in the art of reconstructing bio-electrical energy. Each planet, was covered with intense energy fields that could be contained in structures or directly junctioned into weapons or any other type of machinery. With these new enhancements, the war became more sadistic. People, now in control of uncontrollable energies, were thrown full force into a Armageddon that they could not stop. Each planet suffered greatly, the people of both worlds had nearly been exterminated. But…..Hatred runs deep in all living creatures. The last survivors of the Dark Race, constructed a new unit. One more powerful than anything that they could control. They codename him, AMUN. In reverence to their gods, that had promised them the victory of their war. They sent this demon out on the people of the light, the massacre that was unleashed covered the previous wars a hundred fold.   
With the demon loose, and the balance quickly turning to the loss of the war, the Race of the Light, copied the Dark's experiment. Only this time, infusing the organic experiment, with the light forces that surrounded them. After much decisions, the Race of the Light, released their Hope for Salvation……. In a last effort to save there race once and for all."  
Cirrus opened his eyes, staring at the group. "That's only part of my tale."  
Challenger nodded, "Where do you come into play in this plan?"  
Cirrus eye twitched, "My story begins……When they released the Light based warrior, to combat the demon. The two opposite forces battled each other endlessly. Each one, expelling great amounts of energy in massive attacks that left each one serverly injured. Finally, in a great wave of anger, the Dark based demon stuck out at the Light planet. It's negative energy burning and charring huge chunks of the now barren continents. The light based warriors, used up his remaining energy to slam full force into the demon, destroying both of themselves in the process. The two worlds, thought to now be safe, were in greater danger than they had even begun to understand. With the destruction of the two elite's, a massive shockwave struck out from the epicenter of the explosion. This shockwave powerful enough to destroy both worlds, was created from the two superweapon's vengeance filled death.   
"Just mere minutes before the death of both worlds, the creators and the researchers from both the light and the Darkness, came together. They took the broken bodies of the two weapons, extracted what salvageable DNA that they could. Loaded it into a escape pod, and launched it into deep space……."  
Cirrus rubbed his jaw, and continued, "Both worlds were destroyed before anyone could escape…… The pod, that continued the DNA of both superweapons was sent off on a never-ending nightmare….. As a punishment for the destruction of there home worlds…."  
Cirrus opened his eyes, "That's about the most of the Story….."  
Veronica spoke up, "So…..Why the launching into space, and how did you end up here."  
Cirrus shook his head, "Its kinda obvious, don't you think?"  
Roxton smirked, "Mind telling us?"  
Cirrus sighed, "The pod was the pod that you discovered, held the DNA of both superweapons…..The light and the dark. When you active the pod, you started the -awakening- of the Maturation cycle. Since the pod had the DNA that it needed, and all the energy from the surrounding life forms, it was only a matter of time before it gave birth."  
Malone rolled his eyes, "Fine then, I've put up with this so far, but answer the question, where do YOU come into play."  
Cirrus tilted his head, "I am the reconstructed light DNA, and the person that you fought was the combined DNA of both me and the Dark DNA. Though, the Dark DNA was dominant over mine, and when Roxton injured him, he was weak enough to let my energies immerge."  
Challenger nodded, "Dominate? What would happen if it became dominant again?"  
Cirrus smiled, "That's easy….All life on this world, would be extinguished."  
Marguerite scoffed, "Great….So is that the only option?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "Hell no! If I can relocate the Dark DNA, then reintegrate it into me, with my Light energies staying dominant, I can then become whole!"  
Malone smirked, "Whole, Like complete?"  
Cirrus nodded, "That's right, news boy. Since the pod activated the Maturation cycle once it landed, and found a fuel source, it used the strongest DNA as a template for a lifeform. When that happened, both my DNA and the Dark DNA was combined, with the dark being dominant, then later separated. The separation was….Well….Wrong, and due to that, me and the Dark life form were split in two."  
Challenger nodded, "With you being the Light, and the other being the Darkness."  
Cirrus smiled, "You're the only one who seems to be understanding this….I'm surprised!"  
Veronica frowned, "What then, happened to the Dark energy?"  
Cirrus shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows, that part of my memory has not been restored yet. Only what I have told you, and my language skills have recently been reactive."  
Malone opened his mouth, "That means, that the dark energy, or life form, is still out in the jungle?"  
Cirrus nodded, "Yup. But it's alright."  
Roxton eyes widen in surprise, "How can you say that? That…That, thing, nearly killed us! Not to mention, nearly blowing up most of the jungle to hell and back."  
Cirrus nodded, "Yes, you are correct about that…But, you must understand, that we will meet again, and when we do, That time, and only that time, will we be able to stop the Dark energy. Not before, not after, one shot, and that's it."  
Veronica leaned forward, "So then, when do we do this?"  
Cirrus blinked, "After my powers are fully restored, you don't really think that we would be able to win now, do you?"  
Roxton nodded slightly, "So? Then, when do your powers restore themselves."  
Cirrus shrugged, "Don't know. It took nearly two days for my memory to regenerate enough for me to know this much. Could take two weeks or two years."  
Malone shook his head, "In the mean time, this evil energy is out becoming stronger, and is causing more damage…Even as we speak."  
Cirrus leaned forward, staring hard into Malone, "Then pray to whatever gods you have, that my powers are restored, quickly. Or you can forget about this world, and your lives…Forever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Light Begins to Shine

Chapter Seven: Light Begins to Shine…  
  
  
AN: This is the start of the Actual story. Now, I will start to integrate more on the actions, plot and eventual love interest. I hope everyone enjoys the story, and can use my ideas for their own situations. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13  
  
  
"Breath……… Let the Light shine forth….. Let its power fill your whole being, making you stronger than before….." Cirrus sat out on the small balcony, legs crossed. His silver hair hung down past his shoulders. His electric blue eyes, closed in deep meditation, oblivious to all around him. "You are the Light….Stronger than the Darkness, Chosen one of Life….." He breathed in deep, filling his chest with air, "Now…. Release!"  
A small golden glow rippled around Cirrus, ebbing off in small waves, pushing back against the air. His Aura was shining….. Small, yet very slowly growing in strength. His mind spoke again, "Light….Being Of light….Shine!"  
His eyes flashed open, as the golden Aura became brighter. Sweat begun to from on his brow, but he pushed himself farther. His mind, urged him onward. "Do not surrender to your fatigue…Dig deep!" Clenching his teeth, brow furrowing, concentrating……. Not noticing, the pair of eyes that espied him……  
Veronica stood leaning against the doorway, intently watching the young man testing his limits. She sighed to herself, "Still weak…… Almost sad to watch him."  
"Spying on our young friend?" Challanger's voice surprised her thoughts.   
"No!" She sputtered, "Just…Noticing his progress."  
Challanger rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You know…Its really interesting…"  
"What?" She asked.  
Challenger took a moment to gather his thoughts, "Cirrus…. He looks like he is in his early twenties…..But, I'm sure that is incorrect. In his story, he told us that the war between his planets started well over eight centuries ago."  
"Yeah, and he hasn't aged a day…"She thought wistfully. "But, still…."  
Challanger inturrputed her thoughts, "Your attracted to him, aren't you?"  
Veronica's face flushed slightly, "What!?"  
Challenger nodded, "Its nothing to be ashamed of."  
Veronica's eyes flashed, "I am not!"  
Challenger slightly nodded, "Really? Then why the constant watching him? Or the way to start to act when he's around?"  
Veronica shook her head, "Its not like that….. I just…." She stammered, "Oh….Be quiet!"  
Challenger shrugged his shoulders, "He is struggling…Veronica. If he needs support, he might go to you first."  
They turned to watch the young man's power dwindle. Cirrus' gasped slightly, as the golden Aura quickly vanished.   
Challanger looked back at Veronica, "Even though he is…..Special. He is still Human."  
Challanger put his hand on Veronica's shoulder, "Its going to be rough…..But…I know that you can help him." He patted her shoulder, then started to walk back to his desk.  
Veronica turned back to the porch, watching Cirrus struggle to his feet, leaning heavily on the railing. His hair, short and brown, his silver mane dissloved, taken away when his powers faded. Even his sharp blue eyes, seemed faded, and drained. He wiped his hand across his brow, muttering slightly. Veronica had to strain her hearing to pick up on his wispered words, "Enough…For now."  
She turned around quickly, as Cirrus opened the porch doorway. Veronica made herself look busy, by intently checking over a few supplies. Cirrus walked in, trying to hide his immense fatigue. Veronica put on a face smile, "Good Morning, Cirrus! How was your night?"  
Cirrus face redden a little, "Well….Its was fine." He stammered a little, "How…How are you doing?"  
Veronica nodded, 'Well enough, Are you though with your morning training?"  
Cirrus nodded feebly, "Yeah…..A little stronger than yesterday."  
Veronica smiled warmly, making Cirrus' heart pick up. "I knew you could do it! Just keep on working!"  
She turned around, picking up her freshly made pack. She pulled on the straps, tightening them with a sharp pull, "I'm heading out his Malone and Challenger." She strapped her dagger tightly to her leg, "Where going to be gone for a few days. Charting and recording some new plants for Challenger's books."  
Cirrus scratched his head, "Fun…..Don't bust a gut, enjoying all the action."  
Challanger entered the living room, carrying his pack and a rifle. "Ready to head out, Veronica?"  
Veronica nodded, "Yeah, but what about Malone?"  
"I'm ready….." Malone also walked in, securing his pack along with his own rifle. He reached down picking up a small box of Ammo. "Cant be too sure though." Packing the box snugly in one of the small side pockets.   
Challenger nodded, "If there's no more necessaries? Can I recommend that we start this small expedition?"  
Cirrus spoke up, "You are going to be gone for a few days?"   
Veronica nodded, "Two days at the most…… Why, are you nervures?"  
Cirrus shook his head, embarrassed by the comment, "Um…No, just…Well, concerned."  
Veronica smiled, "That's sweet Cirrus, but Roxton and Marguerite will be here to protect you, and the treehouse."  
Cirrus wanted to say more, but…..He sighed, and shook his head, "Fine….Just keep yourself alive."  
Challenger nodded, "We well, and say on your toes. Just because Roxton and Marguerite are here, doesn't mean that it will be totally safe."  
Cirrus nodded in agreement.   
Veronica spoke, "Anything can happen……" She started at him, "Be on your guard. Can loose you yet."  
Cirrus nodded again, and watched as the group departed away from the treehouse. Roxton came from his room, "Are Challenger and the others gone?"  
Cirrus rubbed his chin, "Yeah, for about two days….."  
Marguerite came in from the kitchen, "So….What do we do?"  
Cirrus shrugged, "Don't know…But I'm going back onto the porch….I'm going to train some more."  
Roxton nodded, "Why all the intense training all the sudden?"  
Cirrus eye's flashed, "I want to make sure I am strong enough to protect…." He stopped in mid sentence.  
Marguerite caught the glimmer in his eye, "What's the matter?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "Ugh…Don't know, but you know where I'll be."  
Roxton watched him head back out onto the porch, leaning heavily on the railing….Just staring out at the sky.  
"That…Was a little weird…" He spoke to Marguerite.  
Marguerite scoffed, "No kidding….I hope he doesn't do anything stupid……"  
  



	8. Unstable Factor

Chapter Eight: Unstable Factor  
  
AN: Lots of E-mails from people wanting to know more….. I'm surprised that everyone's really getting into this! I'll try to keep everyone riveted while I begin chapters Nine and Ten. Thanks for all the comments and Ideas!  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Bob the Dead Woodchuck. (My dogs got one today…..It was really cool!)  
  
  
Roxton paced around the living room, tapping his hands against his sides. He circled the table once, watching Marguerite reading next to the window. She looked up from her book, "What are you doing?"  
Roxton shook his head, "Board….."  
Marguerite rolled her eyes, "Ugh…Well, don't do that…Its annoying."  
Roxton slowed his pace, watching the still ever vigilant Cirrus, still sitting cross-legged on the porch. "How long as he been like that?"  
Marguerite turned her page, "Since Challenger and Veronica left, so for about eight hours, maybe."  
Roxton pulled out a chain from the table, sitting down wearly. He pulled out one of his pisotls, and begun cleaning out the chamber. "He hasn't eaten anything all day, or even used the….Faclities."  
Margureete nodded her head, not looking up from her book. "Strange, yet its him. Might as well let him do his own thing."  
The rest of the day ran smoothly, and soon evening was upon the night sky. Roxton came up, after relining the hydro pumps from the elevator. Marguerite was still reading her book, and Cirrus was still out on the porch.   
Roxton wiped his greasy hands on a rag, "It's late….. Marguerite, are you heading off to bed soon?"  
Marguerite yawned, putting down her book. "Maybe…What about Mr. Mysterious?"  
Roxton nodded, "Still out on the porch….."  
Marguerite looked concerned, "He better not stay out there…Its really dangerous at night."  
Roxton nodded, "That may be, but its up to him."  
"Yes….It is." The voice came from the porch doorway. They both turned, and they're stood Cirrus.   
Roxton smiled, "Finally up?"  
Marguerite rose from her chair, "We were getting worried, I thought you were going to spend most of the night outdoors, though, it's a lovely night."  
Cirrus nodded, "Yes…It is….But, that would have been unnecessary…."  
Roxton eyebrow's tilted, "What?"  
Cirrus chuckled, "Mortals….I am exhausted. I'm going to retire for the night."  
He turned away from the two, walking back into the treehouse. Roxton shot Marguerite a questing look, "What was that all about?"  
Marguerite shook her head, "I don't know…But, that was really strange."  
Roxton nodded, "No kidding, I just hope we don't have to deal with that again."  
A loud laugh came from the back of the treehouse, followed by something falling. Roxton and Marguerite rose to their feet, running back to Cirrus' small cot in the back. Roxton called to Cirrus, "Cirrus?! Are you alright?"  
Cirrus looked up from the fallen jar that had made the sound. He laughed again, his eyes flashing with white light. "Heheh…."  
He took a step towards the two, his skin contracting as small bolts of white electricity rippled across his body. His eyes flashed again, "Mortals…."  
Marguerite took a step behind Roxton, "Cirrus! What are you doing?"  
Cirrus body glowed softly……"Ugh…" His jaw clenched tight, as more jolts came up and down his body.   
Roxton put himself between Cirrus, "Just calm down!"  
Marguerite called from behind Roxton, "You heard the man!"  
Cirrus stared hard at the two, his eyes blue eyes cold and unmerciful. "Pitiful….Wretched Beast…."  
Cirrus walked past the two, standing alone by the window. He looked out at the star filled night, breathing in the night air.  
"You have no idea, of what will transpire…." He looked at the two, "Do you?"  
Roxton moved slowly towards the table, his newly cleaned pistol called to him. Cirrus looked out the corner of his eye, noticing Roxton's slow smooth movements. The corners of his mouth pulled up in a smile. "I wouldn't do that…." His eyes flashed, "You don't want to see the lady, become injured, do you?"  
Marguerite grabbed onto Roxton's shoulder, "No he doesn't!"  
Cirrus laughed, "Spoken like a true self-preserving mortal!"  
Roxton's face was stone, "Why….What's wrong with you?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "Nothing. I feel as if though, I am finally waking up…."  
Marguerite shouted, "Snap out of it Cirrus! You're scaring me!"  
Cirrus merely smiled, "Life is fear…. You shou…Should…"  
He put his hands to his face, "Damn…The pain!" He gasped holding his temples. "No…I…Wont…Le..t… You!"  
His face winked in pain…..And the hands were brought down. His normal blue eyes were back, the cold icy glare had vanished. "Marguerite, Roxton…. What's going on?"  
Roxton rubbed his neck, "We were going to ask you the same question…."  
Marguerite shook her head, "Cirrus……"  
Cirrus looked around, "How did it become so late out? Last time I checked, Veronica and challenger had just left!"  
Marguerite shook her head, "Cirrus….That was more than eight hours ago…."  
Cirrus tilted his head, "Really!? Wow…Time flies."  
Roxton took another step forward, "What happened back there?"  
Cirrus looked at the floor, "I don't know…Everything seemed to black out, after I had started back on my training…."  
Marguerite nodded, "After Challenger and the team had left, right?"  
Cirrus smiled, "Yeah, that's right! But…After that…Its all…Dark…"  
Roxton nodded, "I think….That challenger will want to hear about this when he comes back."  
Cirrus nodded, "Yeah….But, I think though, that we will be seeing him sooner than expected."  
Marguerite blanched, "What? Why do you think that."  
Cirrus looked off into the sky, "Don't know….Call it a hunch."  
  
  
  



	9. Unstable Factor Part:2

Chapter Nine: Unstable Factor Part:2  
  
AN: Last chapter left some info out, and I want to add more action into this one. This is more beefed up than the last chapter, so Enjoy!  
  
Author: Me  
  
Rating: You know……..  
  
  
It was nearly morning…..When the Hell began……Cirrus took a long draft out of a water bucket, smacking his lips loudly. "Ah…What a beautiful day."  
Roxton came up behind him, still partly on guard, "Feeling better?"  
Cirrus nodded, "Yeah, I'm still in the dark on what happened yesterday. How's Marguerite holding up?"  
Roxton nodded, 'She'll be just fine. Just a little shaken up."  
"Hmmmm…."Cirrus thought. He turned back to Roxton, "That's good to hear, Challenger should be back sometime tomorrow."  
Roxton nodded, "If he doesn't become sidetracked…..Which is highly likely, knowing him."  
"Oh…."Cirrus said, "Hope everyone's fine."  
Roxton nodded, "They are….."  
Cirrus smiled, and walked past Roxton, he stopped at a window. "Hey, Roxton!"  
Roxton came over, "What?"  
Cirrus pointed out though the window, "Isn't that…." He stopped in mid sentence, as Roxton bolted from the window, taking one of the ropes down over from the side of the treehouse. Sliding down to the jungle ground.  
Cirrus ran to the porch doorway, swinging it open, and bounding out to the porch. Roxton was already running out to what Cirrus had seen. A figure, lying injured….A very familiar figure…….  
Roxton called from the ground, "Cirrus!"   
Cirrus called back, "Who is it?"  
Roxton pulled off his pack, looking into the face of the injured man……"Its Ned! He's hurt bad!"  
Cirrus cursed under his breath, running to the elevator, "Damn…Still out."  
He ran over to a nearby window, calling from it. "Bring em in!"  
Roxton lifted Ned up Fireman style, carrying him back to the basket lift. After securing Ned in the basket, Cirrus was able to pull him up, via ropes and pulleys. Roxton made his way back up, though the rope that he had used on his way down.  
Cirrus was already tending to Ned's vicious wounds, when Roxton had made his way over. "How is he?" Roxton asked.  
Cirrus wiped dirt and dried blood from Ned's face, "Not that bad…But I guess they could still become infected. Looks like some serious claw marks." He pointed to the blood stained area on Ned's shirt.   
Roxton nodded, "Has he said anything?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "Naaaa. I was going to ask him, but he passed out as soon as I started tending to him."  
Roxton pulled off Ned's pack, two large tear marks in the back of the pack caught his attention. "Looks like something attacked him from behind."  
Cirrus nodded, "That would be the case."  
Ned's eyes started to flutter open, Cirrus noticed right away, "He's waking up!"  
Roxton bent down to Ned's face, "Malone! Malone! Can you hear me?"  
Ned's eyes opened, but his voice was a whisper, "Roxton….Thank God…" He coughed, "I need to tell…You." He took a deep breath, "We were attacked, Challenger and Veronica excepted, but they are trapped…." He coughed again. "Help them!"  
Roxton nodded, "We will Ned, But where are they?"  
Malone eye's fluttered again, "About…a days walk away from here. Northwest…." He coughed again, "Hurry…"  
He coughed again, then fell unconscious. Roxton looked at Cirrus, "Well….This is great…"  
Cirrus held a cloth to Ned's wounds, "Look Roxton, We don't like each other, but this time, we have to work together."  
Roxton nodded, "I was thinking the same thoughts."  
Cirrus smiled, "Good! Then you know what we have to do?"  
Roxton nodded, "I'm heading out to look for Veronica and Challenger, you can stay here and take care Of Ned. Marguerite should be able to help.  
Cirrus shook his head, "Not what I was thinking….."  
Roxton faced puffed, "Then..What?"  
Cirrus smiled, "Sorry Roxton. But I'm heading out….Besides, If I remember correctly, you know more about how to deal with the injuries than I do."  
Roxton shook his head, "This is not the time to argue. I need you here, and to help take care of Malone!"  
Cirrus put his hand on Roxton's shoulder, "Sorry Pal, not this time." Roxton looked surprised, for an instant. As Cirrus squeezed crushingly down on Roxton's shoulder. He shook once, then fell back.  
Cirrus pulled his hand away, "Enjoy your nap."   
He started to walk towards the ramp. He looked back at the Ned and Roxton. "Hmm…I have about, 45 seconds before Roxton regains awareness…"  
Cirrus, grabbed a pack full of medical supplies, then walked over to a rope. He grabbed tightly, as the counter weight lowered him quickly to the jungle floor. He looked up, to see Roxton starting to stur. "Better get moving…." He thought to himself. He looked around, "No Raptors…" He started off in a brisk pace, then moved into a full-fledged run. He was about 45 yards into the Jungle, when he heard Roxton's voice calling him.   
Cirrus smiled, and pressed onward……..  
  
  



	10. Defender

Chapter Ten: Defender  
  
An: Its been a few days since My last chapter update. Sorry, been really bogged down with school and work. But, after a few good day rest, my brain is finally reenergized! So, onward to Chapter Ten!  
  
Chapter Rating: ……..  
  
Author: Me, The divine breath of Life. J/K. ;-)  
  
  
Cirrus tore along the jungle floor. His legs moving like twin pumping pistons. He came to a slow stop, gaining his bearings. His eye's scanned at the sun, "I'm heading the right way….Just the distance might be off…"  
He sighed, and undid the straps to his pack, and set it lightly on the ground. Squatting on his haunches, he opened the top pocket, finding a beat up water canteen. He shook it around, hearing a merry sound of liquids. "Hmmm…. This might not be so bad!" He took a long draft, pursing his lips. "Ugh…Stagnant water…." He gritted his teeth, and took another draft. "All I have, so I might as well just…."  
He stopped, as a twig snapped behind him. His heart starting to pound, when a menacing growl came from behind him. Cirrus could smell the stench of rotting meat, and the loud hum of flies buzzing around. "Oh….Shit…."  
He slowly turned his head, his eyes picking out the shadow of a raptor. Clandestine against the treeline. He slowly gathered up his pack, rising slowly to his feet. He quietly clipped the straps back into place, and took a small step forward. The raptor's head came snapped up, at the sound of leather against grass.   
Cirrus breathed in slowly, as the raptor and he made eye contact. The raptor snarled, and bared its teeth. Cirrus took a step back, "This is not good….." He turned his head, "Left or right…." The raptor leapt from the underbrush, Cirrus started running, "Left!"  
Cirrus braked hard, spinning on his heel, running as fast as his legs would allow. He could hear the raptor snapping and snarling, its feet churning up small plots of dirt with its killing claw. Cirrus kept on running, ducking under low tree branches, vaulting over fallen trees. He nearly slipped on a small patch of mud, swearing loudly, he sped up to his fast pace. The killer dinosaur slowly closing in, snarling with fury at its prey.  
His mind started to race, "If I don't find somewhere to hide…I'm a goner."  
He pushed his body farther, his lungs burning with the strain. The raptor closed in, its head snapping side to side, jaws open for the kill. Cirrus tripped, stumbled a few times, then fell face first to the ground. He expected to feel the raptor razor sharp claws ripping his insides to pieces. But, that pain never came. He turned head, and saw the raptor laying dead, a red pool of blood oozed from a knife embedded in its throat.   
"Hey Cirrus!" the voice called from above, Cirrus rose looking upwards. "Veronica!? What the heck are you doing up there!?" Cirrus called upwards. It took a moment, but his eyes saw her shape, two shapes actually. She and what looked like Challenger were looking back down at him. Both in the safe confiding branches of a massive old tree.   
Cirrus smiled, "I know you're an angel, Veronica! But this was the first time that I even thought you were for real!"  
Veronica smiled, throwing a glance at Challenger, who just shook his head. "You have better get up here. They've been circling the base of the tree for a few days. Don't want you to get killed."  
Cirrus called back, "Is there anyway to get up their?"   
Challenger called down this time, "We'll throw down a tree vine, climb up as soon as you can!"  
Cirrus nodded, "Hurry! I hear more raptors coming!"  
Veronica called down, "Grab my knife, while your down!"  
Cirrus ran over, yanking the knife from the dead raptor, he quickly wiped the blade clean, scanning the treeline. "Hurry! I see two more of them!"  
Challenger grabbed a thick vine, throwing it over the edge of the branch. The vine neatly unraveled in the air, its end landing neatly on the ground. Challenger called down, "Grab on, and We'll pull you up!"  
Cirrus hand reached out for the vine, as two more raptors burst from the treeline. He pulled his hand away, Veronica called at him, "What are you doing!? Grab on to the vine!"  
Cirrus walked away from the vine, confronting the two raptors. "Hello boys….Wanna play?" His eyes flashed.  
Challenge called down, "Damn it, Cirrus! This is no time to be a hero! Grab the vine while you are still in one piece!"  
Cirrus looked at the two raptors, which snarled and snapped their jaws. Clicking their claws together. Their blood red eyes shone with a murderous intent for a kill. The first raptor smaller than his brethren, snarled and leapt at Cirrus. Its large killing claws fully exposed, and its neck arched back ready to rip and tear away his prey's flesh.  
"Cirrus!!" Veronica screamed from the tree.  
Cirrus' head snapped up, his eyes flashed. A great surge of energy shook his small frame. His right hand flew up, palm outspread at the approaching killing machine. He eyes narrowed, as an intense bright, shimmering beam of light exploded from his palm. Slamming into the raptor, sending it flying into the dense underbrush. The air stank of burnt and charred flesh.  
The second raptor took a glance at his comrade, and took a leap forward, it too flashed out with its killing claws, snarling and snapping loudly. Read to avenge its comrades defeat.  
Light poured from Cirru's eyes. His face lit up in a grin, "I like My lizards…Well done." He laughed, and brought both of his hands together. A large white shockwave exploded from his body, sending the raptor spinning off into the underbrush. He pulled his hands apart. Noticing the two raptors rising up from the floor. He smiled, "Still alive!? Wow…You creatures are tough!"  
The first raptor snapped its jaws, red blood dripped down from the massive burn on its chest, the second one sniffed its left limb, hanging broken and useless by its side. They roared at Cirrus, and charged at him, claws, teeth bared for the kill.   
Cirrus face changed into a frown, "I have to give you points for trying…..But Sorry, boys! PLAY TIMES OVER!"  
He put his head back, his mouth opening in a cry of animal fury. The light from his eyes pulsed forth, like a dam breaking in an intense flood. A whirlwind of light, shot up from the ground, pushing back Veronica and Challenger, throwing them into to the trunk of the tree.   
The light shone around Cirrus, covering him like a white blanket. He smiled, as his body started to levitate into the air. The raptors cried out, as they were thrown down by the intense waves. Cirrus laughed aloud, and brought his hands together. His body shook with the overwhelming power…… He laughed again, as the light bent, chancing itself. Cirrus brought his hand up, its surface glowing with light. He moved his hand outwards at the raptors, as if pushing something towards them.   
The raptors took a running leap, before their bodies exploded in a crimson flash like that of a burst tomato. Challenger and Veronica put their hands over their heads, as small fragments of bone and meat came raining down from the grisly mess below.   
The light faded away from around Cirrus, and he floated back to the ground. His eyes faded back to their normal blue, and he brushed off his slightly blood stained shirt. "Stupid Raptors…Ruined Roxton's shirt…..He's gonna be mad."  
He looked up at Veronica, who stared down at him, wide eyed. "I'm ok! But, I think Roxtons going to be upset! This is one of his favorite shirts!"  
Cirrus tugged on the collar of the blue shirt, and walked over to the slowly swaying vine. He reached out, grabbing hold of it. He planted his feet against the trunk of the tree, and started his climb upwards.  
  
  
  



	11. For a Greater Good

Chapter Eleven: For a Greater Good  
  
AN: Hmmm… FF down right now, a lot of database troubles. Shame really, but that's a computer for ya. Anyway, here's chapter eleven. Let's see what's happening with our Favorite band of explorers……..  
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13, 14 or 15. Hell, I really don't care anymore. (But I have to put em in, just to be nice. ;-)  
  
  
The explosion of energy, shook Roxton awake from his small nap. He ran over to the side of the porch, Marguerite joining him by his side. She shielded her eyes against the intense flare. "What….What that?"   
Roxton shook his head, "I don't know…But look!" He pointed at the dissipating energy, "Its fading!"  
Marguerite nodded, "I just hope Veronica and Challenger are alright…"  
Roxton looked at her, "What about Cirrus? It's unlike you to be so cruel…."  
She smiled at the small jest, "Funny….But That boy can handle himself. I just hope he hasn't started something he can't finish…."  
Roxton blanched, "No kidding…. Besides, Ned needs our help…." He turned around, kneeling down next to Ned. Who was still bed-ridden, slowly recovering from the gastly claw marks, visicously slashed into his chest.   
  
Cirrus grunted, as he pulled himself up the tree. He reached up, grabbing onto one of the main branches. Challenger came over, "Grab onto my hand!" He reached out, grabbing onto Cirrus' outstretched hand. With a quick pull, Cirrus was on the large branch.  
Veronica came over, nodding at Cirrus. "Nice light show. Next time, be more careful, you almost killed us!"  
Cirrus shoulder's dropped, his head sunk. "I…I'm sorry…."  
Veronica took another stab at him, "Don't be sorry!! Just be more careful! Damn it, Cirrus! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you could have hurt more than just the raptors down there!"  
Challenger steeped in, "Hold on, Veronica! If it wasn't for Cirrus, those raptor's might have gotten to us!" He smiled at Cirrus, "Just because Cirrus acted to save us, doesn't mean that we can treat him like this."  
Cirrus just kept staring down at the jungle floor. His face blank, but his eyes shone with a deep hurt. Veronica's comment had injured more than just his pride, he did his act for her…. He wanted to see her safe, and this is how she acted!?  
He looked at Challenger, "Its ok….. Veronica's right. I should have been more careful…." He smiled….a little. "Heh…But, at least you don't have to worry about raptors!"  
Veronica shook her head, and walked to the center of the tree. Challenger sat Cirrus down on the edge of the branch, and told him their story. "We were just a few miles away, when these raptors came after us. We were able to kill a few, but by then, more had come." He pointed off into the jungle. "Veronica saw this tree, and well…By and act of luck, we were able to make our way to the tree."  
Cirrus nodded, "And you've been up here since?"  
Challenger nodded, "Almost a full day….But, we would have made it down, except……"  
Veronica walked over, hearing half of the conversation. Cirrus looked up at her, "Except…What?"  
She crossed her arms, "A T-Rex. Unlike anyone I have seen before. Bigger, stronger, and a lot more aggressive. And to top it off, this one seems to be able to rapidly heal any type of injuries on its body!"  
Cirrus head jerked back, "What!?"  
Challenger nodded, "She's correct, Cirrus. We made the unfortunate discovery, that this species can heal its injuries, no matter the degree of the wound, in just a few seconds."  
Veronica chimed in, "Challenger found that out, when we spend nearly half our ammo, on the lizard. After it fell, it just shook one, then got right back up. All the bullet holes just became new flesh!"  
Cirrus shook his head muttering, "Great…Stuck in a tree, with hardly any provisions, a giant T-Rex is on the loose, that can't die…And to top it off, half of this team hates me!!"  
Challenger looked out at the jungle for a moment, then back at Cirrus, "Did you see Ned out there?"  
Cirrus nodded, "Yeah….We found him just outside the tree house…..He was alright."  
Veronica breathed out a deep sigh of relief, "Thank God…."  
Challenger nodded, "Yes. Finally something has gone right, today."  
Cirrus continued, "He was banged up pretty bad. Had some nasty wounds on his chest. Probably from a raptor."  
Veronica, now much more relaxed after hearing about Ned's safety, "So…Are Roxton and Marguerite back at the tree house?"  
Cirrus nodded, "Before I left…. Um…Roxton was taking care of Ned, and Marguerite was there as well. So, Ned should be safe. At least until we can make our way back."  
Veronica nodded, "Then lets hurry! We should go and check up on the others!"  
Challanger shook his head, "No…There are still raptors…Besides, that T-Rex is still out there… It would not be good, to be caught by that….Especially in an open area."  
Veronica nodded, "I know that! Still…..What can we do?"  
Challenger looked over at Cirrus, who's head was starting to slump forward. His eyes half closed. He yawned loudly, and looked up at Challenger, "I'm really tired…."  
Challenger nodded, "We'll head out at first light. For now, we can use the supplies brought by Cirrus." Challenger pulled the pack of Cirrus' back. He opened it, and pulled out several containers of canned food, a few packets of medical supplies, and three canteens of water.  
Veronica eyed the supplies, "This should be able to get us to the tree house, if we need to, we can ration the water."  
Challenger nodded, and put his finger to his lips. He pointed over to Cirrus, who was curled up in a tight ball, fast asleep.  
  
  



	12. Moment Of Resolve

Chapter Twelve: Moment of Resolve  
  
AN: Fanfiction is still halfway down….*Sigh* I Just hope this uploads……  
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13   
  
  
Roxton rubbed his red rimmed eyes, he sighed wearily laying his back heavily against the side of an in the treehouse. "Hell of a night…." He muttered, slowly walking to the living quarters. The night, had been a terrible one. Him and Marguerite rotated shifts, watching for the new demon raptors, which seemed to heal from any type of wound. They had just appeared out of the blue, and shaken the two quite badly. Luckily, their had been only been two incidences, and Roxton and Marguerite had been able to thwart off their attacks. Besides, having their electric perimeter defense on, had some effect on the hell spawn as well.  
Marguerite came over, carrying a cup of hot-steaming coffee. She handed it to the tired man, and he nodded his thanks. He sipped the warm drink speaking softy, "How's Malone doing?"  
Marguerite sighed, "He's fine, and finally regained consciousness."  
Roxton nodded, "That's good. Maybe he can tell us what's going on."  
Marguerite agreed, "That's for sure, I think that he should be on his feet in a few hours. As long as he doesn't aggravate that wound."  
Roxton nodded, "I just hope that we hold out for that long…." They looked out at the jungle, snarls and snapping of jaws could be heard near by……….  
  
Veronica shook Cirrus' shoulder, "C'mon! Get up!"  
Cirrus opened his eyes, squinting as the bright morning light streamed though the tree canopy. He sat up, rubbing eyes muttering, "I'm up….."  
Challenger came by holding Cirrus' pack, holstering his gun with his free hand. "Time to rise and Shine Cirrus! We have to move, before that T-Rex comes by for its morning rounds."  
The mention of the dinosaur that could instantly heal its wounds, startled Cirrus out of his stupider. "That got me awake! Lets move!"  
Rising quickly, and snapping on his pack. He headed for the vine that led to the ground floor. Veronica looked at Challenger, "I gotta remember that."  
Challenger smiled, "When you have the correct motivation, anything is possible." She smiled, and they started to climb down.  
  
The loud roar snapped Roxton out of his savoring of the morning drink. He sat down the cup, grabbing his rifle, holding it tight to his shoulder. He started to scan the jungle, the same loud hate filled roar made him snap the gun around to his right. His breathing quickened, as the ground begun to shake. "Something…Big is coming!"  
He turned his head, calling for Marguerite. A loud crashing came from the jungle…..He turned to face the sound, his eyes widened as the color drained from his face.   
  
  
Cirrus slowed to a stop, they had been walking for most of the morning ,when the loud roaring sound exploded a head of them. "What…Was that!?" he said.  
Veronica and Challenger looked at each other, Veronica clenched her teeth, "Damn…Lets go!"  
Challenger and Veronica took off running towards the loud sound. Cirrus head tilted, "What's going on? Is that the…." His eyes widened, with his realization. "You can't be serious!" He swore loudly, running full speed to keep up with the swift jungle maiden.  
  
Roxton pulled back the hammer at the crashing sound. The rifle loaded with a soft -click-. He took several deep breaths, calming his already frayed nerves. Marguerite came out, holding her rifle. Her face was white, and small beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She lifted her rifle, sighting it on the swaying trees. "Something's…Coming!' The thought to herself, and pulled back the hammer on her rifle. She rested her index finer on the trigger, waiting for whatever it was to show itself.  
  
The roaring was louder, more intense with every step. Veronica and Challenger slowed their run. They were very close to the source, she took a small step forward. Challenger looked around, noticing that they were just a few dozen yards from the tree house. Veronica turned her head, noticing that Cirrus was breathing heavily. "What…Tired already?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "No…. I feel…kinda funny." He smiled, winking at her.   
Challenger looked at the two, "Let's go! Whatever is making all that racket, is near the treehouse! If we hurry, we should be able to aid in the defense!"  
Veronica nodded, "I'm all for that!"  
Cirrus smiled…..But, masked what he truly felt. "Yeah, Lets go!" He lied. "I don't know…..But, I think…Something really bad is going to happen….Really bad." He thought to himself.   
Veronica and Challenger started to finish up the last few yards to the treehouse, Cirrus took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. He took a small step forward, when the gunshots starting ringing though the trees.  
  
Roxton pulled the trigger, sending several shots of hot lead speeding towards the dark shape that had materialized out of the jungle. Marguerite sent another salvo, hitting the target dead center. The giant shape faltered for a second, before dissolving back into the thick foliage of the treelike.  
Roxton sent a quick glance at Marguerite, "What was that thing!?"  
Marguerite shook her head, "I don't know…But what ever it was, it was BIG!"  
Roxton nodded, and turned to look back at the jungle….. He set his finger on the trigger, when the gigantic shape burst forth from the thick bushes.  
  
Veronica and Challenger stopped dead in their tracks. Cirrus came to an abrupt halt, his mouth hanging open. He wished that his eyes were playing a trick on him…..Lo, they were not.   
Veronica breathed out quickly, "There it is….."   
Challenger wiped off his brow, "This has just become more interesting…."   
Cirrus took a step back, "Its massive!" He swallowed quickly, his eye's scanning the immense dinosaur before them. More than twice the normal height for a T-Rex. Its monstrous frame was covered with thick black scales. Large three fingered limbs, more muscular than the normal two fingered T-Rex arms. Legs were thicker than grown tree trunks, with large black claws extending from its feet and fingers. Large white teeth shone in its gaping maw, only brighter by its twin blood red eyes that pulsed with red light.   
Cirrus took a step forward, "My…." The T-Rex turned its head, stopping Cirrus in mid sentence. It opened its huge jaws, and let out a defining roar.   
Veronica yelled, "It's seen us!"  
Cirrus looked around, "No Shit!"  
Challenger turned, "Were cut off!"  
The lumbering behemoth took a few thundering steps, then turned its head and roared in pain. Small puffs of white smoke bled up from its skin, as Roxton and Marguerite littered its skin with a quick and sudden barrage of bullets. Roxton turned his head noticing the visitors below. He smiled and called to them, "Challenger, Veronica!" His eyes narrowed, "Hello…Cirrus…" He motioned with his free hand, "Move into the treehouse! We can't hold this thing forever!"  
Challenger and Veronica rushed forward, the monster distracted by the stinging pest from the treehouse. They made their way to the elevator, hitting several small levers to start hauling them up. Veronica turned her head, "Where's Cirrus!?"   
Challenger pointed outwards, "There he is!"  
Roxton called down from the porch, "Damn it Challenger! Get up here!" Challenger pulled harder on the handle, moving the elevator faster. Veronica grabbed onto his arm, "What about Cirrus!?"  
The elevator came to a stop, and they stepped off quickly at the living quarters. Challenger grabbed a rifle on the table, trolling his to Veronica. "We can deal with him later. First we have to drive back that monster!"   
Veronica and Challenger ran to the porch, holding the rifles snugly to their shoulders. They took aim, firing a quick burst each. Roxton eyed the pair out of the corner of his eye, "Nice of you to join the party!"  
Veronica fired another shot, "We're crashing it early!"  
The dinosaur roared loudly, swinging his head wildly, slamming into the base of the tree. Roxton swayed as the impact rippled through the tree. "If it dose that again, this place is coming down!"  
The dinosaur roared, taking several steps back. It lowered its head, exposing its startling white teeth. Roxton saw the ripped and tattered skin remolding and refitting to cover up the bleeding holes from the party's defense. The holes melted away, leaving new pink flesh in their place. He swore loudly, and fired a shot into the creature's red eye.   
The dinosaur bucked its head up, and started to roar. Its voice echoing through the trees. Veronica flinched at the loud sound, "I think….You just made it anger…"  
Roxton shifted the gun on his shoulder, "I was trying to find a weak point…."  
Challenger shook his head, and shot at the lizard's remaining good eye. The dinosaur slammed its foot to the ground, sending ripples across the ground. The treehouse shook hard again, sending pots and branches tumbling to the floor. Marguerite clenched her jaw, "We can't take much more than that!"  
The dinosaur answered Marguerite's last statement, it lifted back its head letting out a low ear-shattering rumble. It stopped, lowering its head back to the ground. Veronica watched the dinosaur intently, "What's it doing?" she asked.  
Challenger shook his head, and Roxton snapped his gun up as four raptors came out of the Jungle. Larger, more muscular and covered with the same black scales as the T-Rex. They even had the same crimson red eyes staring up at the party.  
Marguerite sighed loudly, "I guess….Calling for reinforcements?"  
Veronica reloaded her gun, she looked around. "Where's Cirrus?"  
Challenger eye's shone with ill contempt. "He's still down there…."  
Roxton cursed, turning around. "I'm going down to get him."  
Challenger grabbed onto his shoulder, "Hold on a second, Veronica, do you remember what happened when we were ambushed by the raptors?"  
Veronica nodded, "Yeah, Cirrus was able to defeat them…. He used some strange light, or beams or something like that."  
Marguerite tilted her head, "Beams, Light? Like the ones he told in his story?" She turned to Roxton, "You remember right, how he said he was the light side of a greater power?"  
Challenger nodded, "Yes! And I think, with that power, he defeated the raptors, and he might be able to push back that T-Rex."  
Veronica nodded slowly, "But Challenger, Cirrus was exhausted from that last battle…. Do you think he's well enough to….."  
Challenger nodded grimly, "Where about to find out…Look." He pointed to action below.  
Veronica's heart jumped, Cirrus was walking out towards the T-Rex and the snarling Raptors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Without A Doubt

Chapter Thirteen: Without A Doubt.  
  
AN: What a Day….. Going For Chapter Thirteen! Yeah, thanks for all the great suggestion and Reviews!  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13 ½  
  
  
Roxton pulled off his hat, wiping his brow. "Damn! What is that kid doing now!?"  
Veronica shook her head, "I don't know….But we should be ready just in case."  
"No….Kidding" The voice came from behind. She turned, and her face broke into a smile. "Ned! Your awake!" She ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad! For a moment, I thought…."  
Ned smiled, "Wow…If I get this kind of welcome, I'll get injured more often!"  
She pulled back, gently punching his wound, "Next time, I'll be the one to give it to ya. You had me worried, Ned!"  
Roxton interrupted the two, "Sorry, but can we do this later!? We have a big problem to deal with!"  
Veronica nodded, and squeezed Ned's hand. She walked back to the porch, with Ned looking over her shoulder. "Is that….Cirrus?" He asked.  
Challenger nodded, "Maybe the last we'll see of him…..If he can't do what he did before."  
Veronica nodded, whispering under her breath, "Cirrus……."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the T-Rex. The raptors snarled and snapped, yet they did not attack. Nether did the T-Rex, it just raised his head, staring at him. Crimson eye to brown eye, never blinking, just constantly staring. Cirrus took another deep breath, as the T-Rex slowly opened its jaws. It seemed to question its own motives, then closed its mouth with a wet smack. It looked at a raptor, the raptor looked back. It snarled once, and focused its vision on Cirrus.   
With a high pitched roar, the raptor sped at Cirrus. Claws moving in a blinding blur, as the lizard leapt high into the air. Neck arched back, exposing rows of sharp white teeth. Claws ridged, ready to rip and tear into the human's soft flesh.  
Cirrus raised his right hand, his eyes narrowed as a bright beam shot out of his palm. Slamming the flying dinosaur into the ground. The moaning lizard struggled to righted itself, but was eternally silenced by a another blast of light.   
Cirrus turned away from the still smoldering reptile, and saw another raptor charging forward. This one, just like its brethren, was extinguished the light. Though, it only took one blast, until the lizard was vaporized in mid flight. Cirrus smiled, and his vision locked on the last one. Cirrus brought his hands together, compacting kinetic energy, sending ripples through the air. The raptor charged in desperation, but the unstable energy spoke in a deadly response. It only took one blast of the blue lightening, to burst the charging killing machine like an overripe tomato.   
Challenger sucked in a deep breath, "Its different than last time. As if he was grown stronger….."  
Roxton and Marguerite watched in grim silence, as each one of the raptors was sent packing to the gates of hell. Even Ned, who constantly records evens in his notebook, just watched, the images of suffering of the raptors engraved eternally in his mind.  
Cirrus now turned his attention to the massive T-Rex. His eyes flashed with a small light. "Hey…Rexy….Ready to die?"  
Cirrus laughed loudly, striking the dinosaur with a shimmering beam. The lizard buckled under the fierce onslaught. But, rose up snarling and snapping. Roaring a deafening challenge at the human.  
Cirrus took a step back, "Oh man….This is not good!" He struck out again, the dinosaur just shook its head at the pain. It's eyes flashed with red light, and it roared again.  
Veronica called down, "Cirrus! Stop playing with that thing….And kill it!"  
Cirrus called back, "I'm trying….But, its too damn strong!"  
Challenger called down, "Try harder! Is there anything that you can use?!"  
Cirrus shook his head, he knew that there was nothing that he could do. He looked up at the T-Rex. It still hadn't attacked……. "Damn you….DAMN YOU!" His mind screamed at the dinosaur. He was powerless, and any moment, that big lumbering lummox was going to rip his friends to pieces!   
Anger….begun to flow full and thick into his veins. His mind replayed evens…..Events of Veronica upset by his first use of his power. Ned's first suspicion of him. Marguerite's refusal to allow him into daily evens. Even Challenger, who Cirrus though as a friend, had caused his rebirth into this world. His mind focused on one even….. When Veronica had wrapped her arms around Ned….. The look in her eyes, and the sound of her voice.  
His face lit up in a sneer, as the memories built on each other. "What is it all For? Why….Do I SUFFER!?" He yelled out, holding his hands to his face. His voice ripping from his thought, in an animal cry of anguish and pain. "All these foolish Mortals!"  
His eyes lit up, the iris of his normal brown, blocked out by the twin blazing pyres poring forth from his sockets. "All The pain…The suffering…." His voice ripped over the trees. He yelled again, as the ground beneath him shattered. As a large wave of bright light burst beneath him. The light cascaded around, throwing whole trees to the floor, shattering branches, ripping large roots from the ground. Hell had broken forth unrestrained from the dams.  
Veronica thew herself to the floor, the team was knocked flat on their backs. The immense energy waves blew around large chunks of soil, rock and shattered treelimbs. Even the charred body of the raptor, was cast asunder like a ragdoll in the destructive winds.  
Challenger yelled out in the winds, "What's…Happening?"  
Roxton called back, "Did this happen last time?"  
Veronica shook her head, "NO! Something's wrong!"  
Marguerite nodded, "I could have figured that out by now!"  
Ned held his head, as the winds begun to intensify. He looked up, and saw Cirrus levitating off the ground .His body lit up with white flames of energy. His eyes burned with an uncontrolled energy. Even his hair, seemed changed by the energies. His normal short brown hair, was bleached to a stark white.  
The T-Rex snarled and snapped in the energies. It took a running start at the berserk Cirrus. Cirrus laughed loudly, hitting the T-Rex with a wall of white energy. The T-Rex slammed hard on its back, rolling onto its stomach. Cirrus saw his chance, and took it.  
"Die….YOU BASTARD!" His body burst into white flames, the clothes he wore vaporized by the intense energy. A huge surge of energy shook his frame, millions upon millions of particles of light, begun to combine and grow. It grew…..It combined into one giant mass of energy. Cirrus yelled loudly, and struck the giant ball with one of his free hands. The ball of massively intense light, burst forth from its shell like casing, rushing forth like a giant blast of light. The T-Rex turned its head, before being consumed by the mad rush of energy.   
Cirrus could hear the short yell the rex gave, before it was consumed by the destructive force that was Cirrus. The wave of energy slammed full force into the jungle, burrowing a long and charred trench. More than five miles long, vaporizing all in its path, even the giant mountains to the north, shook when the blast struck the ground.   
The light subsided, and slowly disappeared. Objects that were held in the air, came crashing to the ground. Cirrus himself, fell to the ground, landing hard on his back. The maelstrom of light, disappeared, leaving the jungle. Cirrus laid on his back, his clothes gone, his body covered in sweat. He breathing begun to slow, and his eyes fluttered…… He struggled…But gave in to the unrelenting grasp of unconcinous.  
  
Veronica was the first one to make her way to the jungle floor. Challenger and Roxton were soon to follow. Marguerite would take Ned back into the living quarters to remain safe. Challenger looked around at the destruction. Trees laid toppled, the ground was ripped up and torn. Dead dinosaurs laid strewn about, with a giant skeleton laying on its side. Sill smoking and smoldering.   
"My God…." Veronica whispered, she took a step forward, then noticed a naked figure on the ground. "Challenger!" She called out, running towards the figure.  
The group followed behind, finding Cirrus. Veronica knelt down next to him, putting her head next to his nose. "He's still breathing!"  
Challenger knelt down, "Let's get him inside."  
Roxton and Challenger lifted up the damaged Cirrus, Veronica supported his head, speaking softy to him. "You'll be alright…Cirrus. Just hold on!"  
Cirrus made no response, as they brought him back into the treehouse.   
  
  
  
  



	14. Torn Asunder

Chapter Fourteen: Torn Asunder  
  
AN: More than halfway though the story. It will soon come to a close, but I have a lot to do before then. Thanks again, for all the great suggestions from everyone!  
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13  
  
Veronica tucked the blanket snugly around Cirrus' neck. She pushed back one of his brown strands of hair, smiling down at the sleeping figure. Marguerite came along side, "How is he?"  
Veronica shrugged her shoulders, "Still asleep….."  
Marguerite pulled a chair along side Cirrus' bed, "Any idea of what happened?"  
Veronica shook her head, "Wish I knew…. In my short time knowing Cirrus, I never saw something like what he did this afternoon."  
Marguerite nodded, "No kidding….Those dinosaurs never even stood a chance….But still…."  
Veronica frowned, "What?"  
Marguerite shook her head, 'Its nothing….But I remember how he looked…"  
Veronica tilted her head, "Huh? What do you mean?"  
Marguerite leaned forward, "It was like, he lost control…."  
Veronica nodded, "That's understandable, after everything that's happened, and we all haven't been the best socially with him. Maybe, he just snapped."  
Marguerite nodded, "More likely, a nervous breakdown."  
Veronica nodded, "But, at a super weapon level."  
Marguerite stood up, "Well at least those lizards won't be around for a bit. After Cirrus' small act, they haven't shown their mugs around here."  
Veronica laughed softly, brushing Cirrus' hair around, "I'm sure he'll be fine." She stood up, walking with Marguerite. She turned her head, looking at the still, sleeping figure. She stood, holding her breath, "I'm…Sure, he will be just…Fine." She smiled at Marguerite, she turned around, making her way back to the living room.   
  
Deep in his own mind….Cirrus was running…..His breath entered his lungs, in deep ragged gasps. Exhausted, but he kept running….Something was chasing him…Something evil……. Cirrus ran on, trying to run from the dark shadow that persuades him like a stalking Black Panther. Cirrus stumbled, and fell to his knees.   
The dark shadow stopped, looming over the kneeling man. Its voice rumbled as it spoke, "Well… Well… Well… Look who we have here…."  
Cirrus rose to his feet, "Who are you!"  
The shadow shook with laugher, "Aren't you the aggressive one? Heh…That's expected from someone inferior."  
Cirrus took a step back, "Inferior?"  
The shadow spoke, "Yes…Inferior. You couldn't even save your friends, without nearly killing yourself in the process! You… Are inferior!"  
Cirrus gritted his teeth, "Then bring it on pal, I'll show you how "inferior" I can be!"  
Cirrus shook against the loud grating laughter, "What pride, What arrogance!" The shadow stopped, "You don't know me?"  
Cirrus turned his head, "Hell no! That's what I'm trying to find out!"  
The shadow shook again, "Then…I'll take on a form, that you know!"  
The shadow compacted itself, shirking till it was about Cirrus' height. Only it took on the form of a human. Cirrus took a step forward, as long white hair grew out of the top of the shadows head, He took another step back, as the shadow stared at him, with bright blue eyes. Even the black substance, had taken on the color of white, pasty skin.  
Cirrus shook his head, "Who….."  
The shadow cut him off with a wave of his hand, "You can call me X'el."  
Cirrus though for a moment…."X'el? That name….."  
The shadow bowed, "Yes Cirrus, Its me. X'el. The dark super weapon."  
Cirrus frowned, "You're the one who made those creatures to attack me and my friends…."  
X'el smiled, "Awwww, I'm touched! Actually, that was just a small portion of my power. Controlling the minds of the weak is really simple."  
Cirrus clenched his first, "You…You!!"  
X'el shook his head, "Don't act tough kiddo. I won't hesitate to kill you and to take back what is rightfully mine from your mangled carcass."  
Cirrus steeped forward, "So…What are you going to do?"  
X'el smiled, "Maybe I'll use you again to kill your friends in their sleep? Or maybe I'll use your powers to…Do something, not nice to your friend, Veronica?"  
Cirrus snarled, "Touch her, and you die!"  
X'el shook his head, "Such rage! No wonder I can control you so easily? Did you like how I manipulated you do cause so much destruction, when my minions attacked you pitiful band of friends?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "That…was you?"  
X'el laughed, "Yes…. Even us being separated, I still have some control over you. Since you are my other half and all."  
Cirrus growled, "And you are mine….."  
X'el smiled, "Looks like where getting somewhere…."  
Cirrus nodded, "Why…Are you doing this?!"  
X'el smiled, "Because…I can…Besides, what do you care anyway? There just mortals!"  
Cirrus shook his head, "They're my friends…."  
X'el laughed again, "FRIENDS? You are gullible….. Look kiddo, mortals are nothing compared to us!"  
Cirrus shook his head, "What do you mean?"  
X'el frowned, "Kid…We were created to be GODS! We are gods, superior to all forms of life on this world. Do you know what that means?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "I won't cause any unnecessary harm to this place."  
X'el blanched, "Listen to you! This coming from the god, who destroyed his own planet? Like you want to save people? Liar! We destroyed our own worlds!" he walked forward grabbing onto Cirrus' shoulder, "When we joined….The galaxy paid for their crimes against us! Our own people betrayed us! And look what it got them!"  
Cirrus pushed him away, "These people are my friends! I will not cause any harm to them. Even if it cost me my own life!"  
X'el face was set in stone, "Then I guess this means we cant be friends, can we?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "I'll die before I let you hurt Veronica…."  
X'el smiled, "Oh you will die…And when you do, I will be there…"  
Cirrus smiled, "To become whole?"  
X'el grinned, "Yes….Then I will finish what I started!"  
Cirrus took a step back, "You know…That you will have to go though me before I'll let you hurt this world."  
X'el sighed, "You already made your point, stop repeating yourself. Makes you sound like a idiot."  
Cirrus tiled his head, "Huh?"  
X'el frowned, "Look kid, I gotta go, but I'll be back. And when I do, we will have to fight, and I will kill you. And on that day, we will become one. Even if I have to drag you though the gates of hell to do it!"  
Cirrus smiled, "What happens if I win…And I become dominant?"  
X'el face lit up in a grin, and he broke out laughing. Cirrus frowned, as the dark shadow faded away….He looked up, a bright light was shining above him. He could hear a voice, soft at first, then growing stronger…"C..us…Ci..rrs. Cirrus!"  
His eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, looking up into the eyes of Veronica. She was leaning over him, gently ruffling his hair. "Your awake!"  
Cirrus put his hand to his head, "Ugh…Have one hell of a headache….."  
Veronica chuckled, "That's for sure, you've been out for three days."  
Cirrus leaned up, pulling the blankets away, "Three days!?"  
Veronica cleared her throat, Cirrus gave her a quizzical look, "What?"  
She pointed downwards, following her lead, Cirrus looked at himself, stark naked. He took in a deep breath, "Oops…"  
She just laughed, getting up, "Don't worry, its not the first time that I've seen you like this."  
She thew him a robe, "Hopefully, it wont be the last…." She winked at him, walking out of the door.  
  



	15. Reprised hearts

Chapter Fifteen: Reprised hearts  
  
AN: Keeping it up, and proud to be writing again. Will keep my audiences in mind, on the terrible events that have happened. My heard goes out to all the families, friend, and even my own counties leaders, as we gear our way to the inevitable upcoming war.  
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13  
  
  
"Good Morning, Veronica!" Ned spoke around a cheek full of fresh fruit. Roxton and Marguerite pulled up a chair, and Roxton set down a cup before her. "Coffee?" he asked.  
"Please…" she smiled, and tucked a white cloth napkin around her lap. "Smells great!"   
Challenger yelled from the kitchen, "I found some eggs, and with some luck I can make some omelets."  
Roxton wiped his moth at the word. "Finally…A small taste of home."  
Marguerite nodded, "that's for sure…. But, I think we're missing one."  
Ned wiped his mouth, "Yeah, Veronica. Where's Cirrus?"  
She looked around, "Getting dressed, he was pretty shook up from last evening."  
Roxton nodded, "that's for sure… But at lest there was little damage, and we should be able to repair the tree house in a few hours."  
Ned grinned, "Nothing lost really. Just another day in the plateau."  
The sound of a closing door and footsteps approaching from behind, interrupted the conversation. "Morning, Cirrus!" Marguerite said.  
Cirrus, only dressed in a pair of white dress pants, smiled at the group. "yeah, Morning." He smiled at Veronica. "how are you doing?"  
She nodded, "Can't complain."  
He smiled, and walked up to the table. Marguerite stood up, "Do you want to join us?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."  
Challenger came in from the kitchen, "Oh come now, Cirrus! After what happened you must be starving!"  
Cirrus merely smiled, "I thank you….But I can't, really. If it's all right with everyone. I think I'm just going to head out on the balcony and watch the sun rise."  
Roxton nodded, "It's your choice…But Challenger was able to make some omelets."  
Cirrus chuckled, "Give mine to Veronica." He winked at her, and made his way out onto the balcony.  
He stood, watching the sun creep up from its nighttime crypt. The glowing orb rose steadily in the fading darkness. Flashes of yellow light, exploded across the mountains. Sending the shadows skittering away, seeking cover from the searching light. Cirrus rubbed his neck, watching the white clouds transforming into a deep pink. He grinned, as the clouds, grew into a bright gold as the sun passed behind them.   
Cirrus sighed at the beauty, "Mornings…Like this.." he though to himself.   
He glanced at the jungle below, the sounds of crickets fading away, as the life below came slowly aware of the morning. Cries of dinosaurs, birds and loud chirruping insects replaced the serene sounds of the night.   
"Beautiful…Isn't it?" Veronica's voice came from behind. Cirrus turned around, notching the group cleaning up the table, and starting to begin with their morning routines.   
Cirrus smiled, "Yeah….its is." He turned back around, the cool morning breeze blowing lazily though his ruffled hair.   
"So…About…What happened yesterday?" she asked.  
Cirrus glanced downward, avoiding her eyes. "I…."  
Veronica took a step closer, "Something happened….Didn't it?"  
Cirrus nodded…..he turned his head, 'Yeah…Something happened…. For the first time… I saw what I was…."  
Veronica said nothing, she just looked at Cirrus. Cirrus took a deep breath, "X'el….That's what I saw… The other part of me."  
Veronica blinked, "X'el?"  
Cirrus nodded, "Yeah, my other half. The dark part of me."  
Veronica rubbed her forehead, "So…That means that you to will be meeting soon."  
Cirrus nodded, "I guess so….But, from when I met him, he seemed pretty strong."  
Veronica shook her head, 'I still trying to gather information, how did he contact you?"  
Cirrus frowned, "When I was asleep…. We had an… difficult conversation."  
Veronica gave him a quizzical look, and Cirrus continued, "All I can say, is this. If I don't win the upcoming battle…. All will be for naught."  
Veronica patted his muscular shoulder, "We have faith in you. You've come alone way since when we first met you."  
Cirrus nodded, "Thanks….. That means a lot to me."  
Veronica grinned, "I know…."  
The wind picked up a little, blowing Veronica's blond hair across her face. Without a moment's hesitation, Cirrus reached out brushing her hair back. His fingertips brushed against her tan skin. She smiled a little, gently taking hold of his hand. "Cirrus…."  
His heart dropped, a small pit of despair filled his chest. "Is…She rejecting me?" He asked himself.   
If hearing his thoughts, Veronica answered him. She reached out, wrapping her hand around his neck. She pulled him close, her breath graze his lips as she spoke. "Live…." She finished her word, by conjoining her lips against his. Cirrus eyes popped out, as the first sensation of a kiss ran though his body. His body tensed, but something felt right with the act. He wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist pulling her closer. Sinking into the ripple that emanated from her.   
She put her hands against his face, gently pulling away. She blinked several times, and smiled at Cirrus. Who had the same startled expression as she did. He smiled, "Wow…"  
Veronica grinned back, "Cirrus…."  
Cirrus still had his hands around her, and she lowered her hands off his face, resting them on his shoulders. "Cirrus, I…."  
He nodded, "I know….But, that was my first kiss."  
Veronica tiled her head, "Really? But you look over twenty."  
Cirrus grinned, "yeah, that's the problem with being trapped in a capsule for six centuries."  
Veronica laughed, and rested her head against his neck. Cirrus brought his hand to the back of her head, "Veronica I….." His body shook as the first wave of pain slammed thought him. Veronica gasped letting go, taking a step back. "Cirrus!?" Cirrus buckled as a second blast threw him to his knees.   
Cirrus had both hands spread out on the ground, his breath ragged as he took in deep, fast breaths of air. "Its it always like this?" He grimaced, as a another wave rippled though him.   
Veronica kneeled next to him, "I'll get help!"  
Cirrus had flashed up, holding her shoulder, "No! It's not bad….."  
Veronica had a look to slam Cirrus upside the head, "What!? You're in pain!"  
Cirrus shook his head, "No! It's not like that…."  
Veronica snarled, "Your crazy! I'm getting help!"  
Cirrus rose to his feet…"No…look!" He raised his hands, holding his palms to his face. "Its time!"  
Veronica tilted her head, but was thrown back by a wave of light, that flashed across Cirrus skin. He cried out, as the light lit into bright white flames on his skin. His eyes aglow, he cried out again.   
Challenger and Roxton came in, with Ned and Marguerite in tow. Challenger took one look at Cirrus, then back at Veronica. "What….is going on?"  
Marguerite rolled her eyes, "Good God, not again…."  
Roxton grabbed onto Veronica, pulling her over to the group. "He's going berserk again!"  
Ned grabbed his notebook, "It's the best story ever!" He started scribbling frantically in his small book.  
Challenger took a step back, "Everyone…Get back!"  
Cirrus cried out again, as the skin on his back split open, two separate cuts each one right above the shoulder blades. The cuts grew…Almost six inches long. Cirrus gritted his teeth, as one large white wing burst forth from the meaty tissue. A second wing, made the same grand entrance from the second cut.   
The wings grew out a few more inches, then the intense wounds, slowly vanished away, leaving only new white skin in their place. Even the severed ligaments and tendons, were fully restored by Cirrus' astounding healing abilities.   
His muscles structure changed as well, more toned than before. Even his back muscles, seemed leaner, stronger. His pecks, biceps, trisects, and his abs, became stronger, toned to stony like structure.   
He opened his eyes, as the light faded away. The two intense burning sensations in his back faded away. Leaving only the cool feeling of someone pressing a cold ice back to a burn wound. He took a deep breath, rubbing his monstrously toned body. Even his hands, seemed as if every muscles had been worked to its fullest potential. He flexed his hand experimentally. He glanced up from the handiwork on himself, to a startled group watching him.  
Cirrus laughed aloud, expanding his wings to their full eight-foot length. The sun itself, fed their growth, giving the wings a bright shimmering aura around each one. Veronica took a step forward, "Cirrus?"  
He turned around, a big smile lit up on his face. He walked over, Veronica took a step back. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist, swirling her around twice, before setting her down again. Her face lit up in shock, and Cirrus released her.   
Roxton held his gun level, "Cirrus….What happened?"  
Cirrus smiled at Roxton, then at Veronica. He took Veronica's hand. "It happened!"  
Veronica shook her head, "I don't understand…What happened?"  
Cirrus smiled, "My powers…Veronica!"  
Roxton shook his head, "Stop this babble and tell us already!"  
Challenger nodded in agreement, and Malone just copied down the incredible events.  
Cirrus nodded, "Ok…Sorry. My powers have reached their full potential!"  
Veronica frowned, "Are you saying….."  
Cirrus interrupted her, "My powers are at their peak. I will soon face X'el!"  
Veronica rolled her eyes, "As I was saying….. You're at your peak?"  
Cirrus nodded, "I am…."  
Challenger nodded, "That's wonderful, Cirrus. But, what happens now."  
Cirrus eyes flashed, "Now…I will face X'el."  
Marguerite tilted her head, "When, though?"  
Cirrus smiled, "When ever the coward shows himself."  
Veronica shook her head, "Be careful Cirrus….You said he was strong."  
Cirrus nodded, "yeah I did…But you see, now the cards are even."  
Malone blinked, "But how did this happen?"  
Cirrus spoke, "I think it was when Ve…" Veronica interrupted him, "Its not important! Now that Cirrus' powers are at their fullest, we should find this X'el character!"  
Challenger nodded, "I have to agree with Veronica, we should let Cirrus find X'el now that he is at his strongest."  
Roxton shook his head, "We cant! X'el will show himself!"  
Cirrus cracked his knuckles, "That time will come, and when it does…." He glanced at Veronica. "I might need your help."  
She looked back at him, squeezing his hand. "Were with you."  
Cirrus folded his wings behind him, "Now….We wait."  
Roxton nodded, "For how long, though?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "For as long as it takes. Its for the whole world, and I cant look for X'el. He will show himself."  
Veronica nodded, "For the whole world…."  
Cirrus put his hand on Veronica's shoulder, "You're the key…."  
Veronica tilted her head, "What?"  
Cirrus smiled, "Your love, your faith in me allowed access to my powers."  
Veronica smiled, and wrapped Cirrus in a hug. He put his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Thank you…" He whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Rising Sun

Chapter Sixteen: Rising Sun  
  
AN: It has been a hellish six days since the WTC terrorist attack. Thank God for leaders who understand, and can deal with the stresses to come. I ask of everyone to pray for the families, and friends of the lost ones. May the survivors be found, and returned safe and sound to their mothers and fathers.  
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13  
  
********************************************  
  
Cirrus stood next to Veronica, peering down at a stretched out detailed map of the known plateau. Challenger pointed deftly at a small group of trees sketched on the map. "Summerlee made this map, before his disappearance…" Challenger cleared his throat at the painful memory. "Now… Hopefully with the help of Cirrus, we can have a birds eye view."  
Cirrus took a step forward, "I may have just received my wings, but I'm pretty sure that I can notice most of the sites mentioned."  
Roxton and Malone shifted uneasily, "What would happen…. If you were to become injured?" Malone asked.  
Cirrus shrugged, "Like that matters now." He narrowed his eyes, "This may be your only time to have an advantage on this place."  
Marguerite nodded, "He's right… Who knows how long we will be able to keep our survival up. Even with Challenger's knowledge, it's only a matter of time before we…."  
Roxton shook his head, "Even so… We don't know if…."  
Cirrus interrupted him, by slamming his fist on the table, "Stop! Now is our only chance, and we must hurry!"  
Roxton, taken back by the sudden outburst, frowned, "So… What do you propose?"  
Cirrus grinned, "Look…" He pointed to a spot next to the north ridge mountains. "My pod crashed here…" He traced a line from the crash site to the treehouse, "By calculating the distance…" He made a triangle by connecting the points from the crash site, the treehouse, and via the spot that Veronica and Challenger were attacked by the raptors. "It all makes sense!" Cirrus breathed.  
Challenger nodded slightly, "I understand…Somewhat."  
Cirrus shook his head, apologizing, "I'm sorry… This is what I mean…" He pointed at the three centers. "X'el power is limited. Very limited, and thus he must ration out what power he has available."  
Roxton scratched his chin, "Why? Someone that seems so powerful would have a limitless supply of energy."  
Cirrus shook his head, "If it was like that… It would be too easy. X'el is a powerful being. His strength is incredible, but there is one ability that he dose not possess."  
Marguerite shook her head, "And that would be?"  
Cirrus inclined his head forward, "Allow me to demonstrate…" He glanced over at Veronica, "Could I see your bootknife, please?"  
Veronica nodded, and with a swift motion, pulled the knife free of its casing. "What do you want with it?" She asked.  
Cirrus just smiled, taking the knife from her hand. "Watch…" He set the flat of the blade against his arm. He stretched out his arm, for the group to see. "X'el's own power…Like I said, is much greater than my own. Thus, so is the darkness."  
He flipped the blade over, so that its keen edge was biting into his own skin. "But… There is one…" He pulled sharply on the blade, cutting deep into his own flesh. Veronica gasped as dark, red drops sprinkled down from the inch long cut. "Cirrus!" She grabbed at the knife.   
Cirrus took hold of her hand, shaking his head. "Watch…."  
She first looked at Cirrus, then down at the wound. "Why… Did you do this?"  
Cirrus merely smiled, as the wound started to vanish. Challenger smiled, as the wound faded away, new skin mending the cut flesh into one whole. Cirrus gave the knife back to Veronica. "The power that X'el has is the power of destruction…." He smiled, "I was blessed with the gift of healing, and restoration."   
Veronica slid the knife back into its hostler, "X'el is not able to restore any damage done?"  
Cirrus nodded, "That's correct… X'el is unable to heal, mend, or restore any energy used in his abilities. Thus, he must conserve what power he has left."  
Challenger nodded, "From what you speak of, its sounds as if he has already used up most of his energy."  
Cirrus' shoulder slumped, "I wish it was that easy… X'el power reserves are vast, and even though he has used up great amounts of power controlling the raptors, the T-Rex, and me. I assure you, the upcoming battle will be just as difficult, maybe tougher, since he will be fighting for his own existence."  
Veronica nodded, "Like a wounded animal, trapped against a wall."  
Cirrus nodded, "Exactly… He will be even more desperate…"  
Malone nodded, "X'el has superior power but limited reserves, and you have advanced healing and limitless regeneration."  
Cirrus nodded, "Yeah, whatever X'el can dish out, I can take, and probably give back just as much, or even more."  
Veronica sighed, "Even if this is true… Is there anyway that we can help?"  
Roxton agreed, "No kidding… There has to be some way to help out."  
Cirrus shook his head, "No… I am sorry…But if you do, you will only be harmed… X'el's and me… We are too powerful for this world. Hell, we were suppose to be locked away forever!"  
Veronica shook her head, "Liar… We started this together, and we'll finish it together."  
Challenger nodded, "Besides, we need you alive to help us find away off the plateau."  
Marguerite nodded, "Cirrus…Your our friend, and friends aid eachother. If we didn't do that… We would all have died a long time ago!"  
Roxton nodded, "She's right, Cirrus. You're stuck with us."  
Malone chimed in, "Might as well just deal with it. Your part of the family now."  
Challenger nodded, "A member that will be with us for a long time."  
Veronica put her hand on Cirrus' shoulder, her voice tight with emotion, "A friend… And more."  
Cirrus nodded, "Thank you… Everyone."  
Challenger agreed, "Cirrus a friend you shall be. Nevertheless, I suggest that we break for a bit. We can go over our plans later."  
Roxton nodded, "Might be good to relax before the big events take place…"  
Marguerite and Malone agreed, and Challenger smiled, "What about you, Veronica?"  
Veronica thought for a moment, then spoke, "I think…That it would be best for us to rest for a bit. The next few days are going to be difficult enough!"  
The group broke up, Malone finding a spot next to a window, filling out his journal at all the events that had transpired. Roxton and Marguerite went their own separate ways, Marguerite to her jewels, and Roxton to cleaning out his weapons.   
Challenger looked around, clearing his throat. "Ahem…If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my laboratory." He winked at Cirrus, and made his way into the treehouse.   
That left only, Cirrus and Veronica. Veronica moved closer to Cirrus, "What are you going to do… Cirrus?"  
Cirrus smiled, shaking his head. "I'm not sure…But It's a beautiful day out…"  
Veronica smiled, "Yes… It is."  
Cirrus muster up a small bit of courage, "Veronica…I was wondering…"  
She smiled again at Cirrus, "What?"  
Cirrus stammered alittle, "W…Well, there's this overlook. It's about a few days from here…During sunset, the sun hits it just right, and the view is just spectular!"  
Veronica nodded, "Sounds great. But, that's kinda far, don't you think?"  
Cirrus nodded, "Yeah, it would be if say, you were walking…"  
Veronica tilted her head, "You mean…."  
Cirrus smiled, unfolding his wings. "Would you like to be there in a few minutes?"  
Veronica laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around Cirrus. She looked up into his eyes, "Lets go…"  
Cirrus smirked, and made his way over to the balcony. "Hold on." Veronica held on tighter, as Cirrus struck out his wings. With a quick downward thrust, propelled them a few feet into the air. It only took a few small flaps to keep them hovering. Cirrus called into the treehouse, "Hey Challenger! Tell the others that we'll be back in a few hours!"  
Not waiting for the response, Cirrus shot forth from the balcony. His wings shimmering in mid day light. Veronica clung doggedly to his chest, with Cirrus arms wrapped snugly around her waist, there was little risk of her falling. The powerful backdraft blew the table over, sending tools and equipment scattering over the floor. Challenger and the group was pushed back by the forceful wave of air.  
Cirrus wings moved in a fluid pattern. Only drifting a few times to keep up the steadfast climb into the clouds. Looking downwards, the ground itself was fading away into green blotches. Veronica rested her head against Cirrus' neck, his muscles tensed as he climbed greater into the ocean like cerulean upper atmosphere.   
  



	17. Of Gods and Men Part:I

Chapter Seventeen: Of Gods and Men: Part I  
  
AN: The legend is near its finale… It has been great, but the next few chapters will be the conclusion to my story. This has been a great experience for me, and I am not done yet. You will see all your favorite characters, including a few new friends in my next upcoming story…. "The Battle Within." Thanks for all the help, suggestion, comments and encouragement from all my readers!  
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13  
  
"Good Lord!" Roxton exclaimed. He strained slightly, shoving the table upright. Marguerite grabbed a few of the fallen tools and now broken dishes. She shook her head, "18th century tea cup…" She sighed, setting the shattered cup down on a near by counter.   
Challenger examined one of his scientific interments, "At least my specimens are not harmed…" He smiled as he put his small glassware in his pocket.   
Marguerite shook her head, and Malone rubbed his neck. "Damn it… What was that anyway?" His voice raspy.  
Roxton shook his head, "Backdraft… From our friends takeoff."  
Marguerite nodded, and Challenger straightened a few miscellaneous items. Something shiny caught Roxton's eye. He moved over, his face in a giant frown. He squatted, picking up a fine crystalline glass. "No…" He breathed out, "My last bottle of Monte Carlo…."  
  
Cirrus held his arms to his face, blasting trough the crest of a massive cloud front. He flipped his wings around, sending out a breaking front of air, skittering himself to a dead stop. Rotating his wings around, and with a few small pluses, was able to hover directly in place. Veronica lifted up her head from his neck, gazing at the scenery before them. Everything was covered in white, clouds stretched across the blue sky. The ground was gone, replaced by a rolling, swirling mass of white that blocked out even the dense green of the jungle below.  
"It's absolutely breathtaking…"She exclaimed. Her eyes drinking in all the new sights before her.  
Cirrus chuckled, "And to think…That humans have never been in the sky."  
Veronica tilted her head, "What do you mean?"  
Cirrus pushed her hair back, "Humans will someday invent machines that will soar though the clouds. But, they will never be a part…Of the sky itself."  
Veronica smiled, as Cirrus continued, "Flying is not a way of mere transportation…But an extension of being a part of the sky. Feeling the wind whisper though your hair, giving you tendrils of its wisdom. Knowing the currents like you know a well worn path, being able to understand the air, and having it blow under your wings….The sky itself…Is a treasure, waiting for the ones who can truly understand its gift."  
Veronica grinned, "Its must be wonderful…"  
Cirrus nodded, "Besides from meeting you… I don't know of anything that's bestowed me with such joy."  
Veronica blushed slightly at the comment, and looked up at Cirrus. She kissed him, lingering under his touch. She held him close, he holding onto her snugly. The wind whipped around them both, sending Veronica's hair cascading like a waterfall. She pulled away, "The wind likes to play with my hair…" She mused.  
Cirrus laughed, "It fancies my feathers…"   
Veronica laughed, hugging Cirrus. "So… Where's this place that you spoke of?"  
Cirrus smiled, "Curious?"  
Veronica nodded, "A little…"  
Cirrus grinned, "I was hoping you would be…" He pointed at the clouds. "If we moderate our speed, and dive though that small pocket…We should be about half a mile away from the dropzone."  
Veronica smiled, "In time…Mr. Flyer."  
Cirrus put on a fake look of hurt, "Time? Is that all you can think about?"  
Veronica pulled him close, "I could be thinking about something else…."  
Cirrus complicated those words, his eyes snapped open at the realization. Cirrus nodded, "In that case… I better hurry!" He looked at the small hole in the clouds. "Hold on…" He smiled, and spread his wings, diving like a falcon after its prey.  
  
Roxton speechlessly wiped the last of the amber liquid away. He sighed, and put the bottle back onto the propped up table. "That Kid… Made the wrong move." He patted his hands against his sides, holding his ribs. He cursed inward; making different phrases that would have never been spoken by a true English gentleman.   
Challenger came up behind him, "Took out your private stock, eh?"   
Roxton nodded, "It could have been my gun, or my six shooters… But, damn it Challenger… It was the Monte Carlo!"  
Marguerite peeked her head up from the table, "Last fragment of London…. Shattered."  
Malone looked up from his notebook, chucking softly to himself. "Margureete, have some pity for the man!"  
Roxton sighed, "Pray I have pity for Cirrus when he comes back…"  
Marguerite, Challenger and Malone all smiled at the last comment…  
  
"Oh…Crap!" Cirrus cursed softy to himself. He expanded his wings, lowering them to catch the air like a parachute. He yanked hard over, pulling up on the wind. His body gained a steep climb, coming to a dead stop. "Stall!" He cried out, rebalancing his wings over the wind, trying to find a balancing point. Veronica held her breath, as he plunged downward. Cirrus opened his eyes to see the treeline rush towards them. "Gotta do this right!"  
He spread out his feathers, catching hold of a thin airstream. With his wings spread out, and the feathers flatted, the airstream blasted him up over the treeline. This allowed him to safety skim with mere inches over the tree canopies. Veronica sighed with relief as he hovered to a standstill, and floated down to the earth.   
Cirrus wiped his brow, smiling at Veronica. "Heh… I meant to do that…"  
She rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth crept up a little. "Really… And I guess the part of nearly plunging to our deaths was apart of your plan as well?"  
Cirrus thought for a second, "I practiced…."  
Veronica burst out laughing, and Cirrus did as well. Veronica wiped the corners of her eyes, "So… Where is this place that you spoke of?"  
Cirrus turned around, spreading his arms, "Look!"  
Veronica followed his arms with her eyes, gazing out at the serene sight before her. The jungle stretched out for what seemed for an eternity. The skyline mixed in with the jungle, making for a perfect view of the jungle and the sky.   
Cirrus smiled, "Watch…"  
Veronica looked out at the jungle; she gasped as the sun came creeping down from the sky. Lighting the sky in a ray of golden light. The jungle seemed to burst into red flames as the sun came down to earth.   
"Cirrus… Its wonderful!" She exclaimed  
Cirrus walked up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She looked up, kissing him; he reached over holding her snug with his free hand. " I'm glad… That you could see this with me." He said  
Veronica snuggled against his neck, 'I know… I want to have you like this, forever…"  
They held each other close, as the sun disappeared behind the earth. It covered the whole land in a curtain of orange light, before plunging behind a curtain of night.  
Cirrus looked down at Veronica, who was still snuggled against his chest. "But… Fate has a way, of acting out its own plans…"  
She looked up at him, and was about to ask him a question, when a large beam of purple light exploded from the Jungle floor. Huge shockwaves were sent over the surface of the earth, rattling the mountains to the north. Even shaking Veronica and Cirrus where they stood.   
"Cirrus!" Veronica called out, grabbing tighter onto him. She cried out, as she was thrown to the ground. Cirrus, stood solid against the onslaught, looking at the pillar of dark energy that was erupting from the ground… He gritted his teeth, as a long figure rose out of the earth. It stood still for a moment, then was lifted into the sky, by the intense waves of energy.   
Cirrus put his hand to his face as large dark beams exploded from the dark incarnate, incinerating large strips of the jungle, turning the dense green fauna, into wispy gray ashes.  
Veronica rose to her feet, grabbing Cirrus' hand, she looked at him, "Its him… Isn't it?"  
Cirrus shook his head, His eyes burning with small fires of light, 'X'el…"  
Cirrus grabbed onto her shoulder, "I want to you go back to the treehouse, and tell the others about this!"  
Veronica shook her head, "Are you nuts!? I'm staying here with you!"  
Cirrus looked heavenwards, "I don't have time for this! For your own good, you have to head back!"  
Veronica again, shook her head, "Forget it! I'm not leaving you!"  
Cirrus sighed, "Then I guess it's settled…" He looked at her, "Forgive me…" He raised his hand, sending out a flash of white light. Veronica cringed at the beam, as the white burst flash around her. "This is it…" She thought, "I'm going to die…"  
She reopened her eyes, finding herself right below the treehouse. She looked at her hands, and her body. "Still… In one piece?"  
She gritted her teeth at the realization of what had just transpired. She ran over to the elevator call lever, slamming it down in frustration. The elevator came down, creaking, she grabbed onto one of the guardrails, pulling on the rising lever.   
Her eyes were hard as she told Challenger, Malone, Roxton and Margureete of the past recent events….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Of God and Men Part:II

Of Gods and Men, Part:II  
  
AN: Finally, its almost done! Enjoy, and I'll soon start my newest story!  
  
Chapter rating: PG-13  
  
  
A great rumbling… The Earth shook…. The sky became red as blood… Stars fell from the heavens' creating great wounds on the earth… Armageddon has arrived!  
Cirrus held his breath as X'el came floating down from the black light. He blanched as dark wings, grew out of X'el's back, gently landing him on the ground. Cirrus snapped his head up, snarling at X'el, "Look what you have done!" He exclaimed, spreading his white wings around at the destruction.  
X'el scoffed, "What a pansy!" He laughed, holding his sides at the ill humor. "Cirrus… To have think that you have fallen so far…"  
Cirrus slashed at the air with his hand, "I can't believe you! You would destroy this word to attack me!?"  
X'el shook his head, "Like this world has any consolation to me!" He chuckled, "You're the one who has a -relation- with a human female."  
Cirrus shook his head, "Leave her out of this…X'el."  
X'el took a step forward, "Where is the little lady, eh? After all this time, I don't get to meet her?"  
Cirrus shook his head, "I… Wanted to keep her safe."  
X'el smiled, "Such sentiment… Reminds me of myself, before I annihilated my own people."  
Cirrus face was white, "You are sick…"  
X'el shrugged his shoulders, "That's your own damn opinion." He chuckled, "Cirrus… Have you decided?"  
Cirrus laughed, "If you mean joining you…." He waved his hand, "I think you know my answer."  
X'el shook his head, "Heh… I guess it can't be helped… But… I'll convince ya a bit!"  
X'el held his hand out, dark flames writhed around his fingers, "I'll take what I need, from your corpse!"  
X'el lunged forward, carried by a wave of dark energy, he slashed out with his hand. A dark blade exploding from his fingers. Cirrus leapt back, as the blade buried itself into the ground. X'el pulled the blade free, and slashed at Cirrus' midsection. Cirrus doubled back, leaping high over X'el's head. He kicked out with his right foot. Catching X'el across the jaw. Sending him spinning to the soft, jungle floor.   
Cirrus landed firmly on the ground, turning to see X'el lift himself off the ground, wiping a small spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Damn…" he muttered, holding his hand out, the dark flames growing. "That was just a warm up…." He laughed, as a dark beam shot forth from his hand, Cirrus leapt to the right, avoiding the first shot. X'el doubled back, catching him with a second, across his shoulders. Cirrus cried out, and was blown onto his back by the sizzling blast of dark energy.  
X'el chuckled, and sent out another blast. Cirrus rolled hard to the right, as the beam tore into the ground. Cirrus sprung onto his feet, and sent out his own burst of energy. The intense white beam caught X'el off guard, sending the Superweapon into a tree. Shards of wood, fluttered though the air, as the tree buckled under the fierce onslaught of the attack of Cirrus.  
X'el crumpled to his knees, holding his burnt chest. He glared up at Cirrus, his breath ragged. "Nice…But lets take this up a notch…" X'el yelled, as dark waves engulfed his body. Dark ripples of energy flashed though the air. He brought his hands together, gathering dark energy between his palms. His eyes flashed red, "heh… Here's something you didn't expect!" He laughed, and threw the collected energy at Cirrus.   
Cirrus dove hard right, as the orb of energy narrowly missed his shoulder. He could feel the heat of the explosion, as the ball went spinning off the edge of the cliff. Detonating deep within the jungle, ripping a massive creator though the crust of the earth.  
He rolled on his back, and rose to his feet. "Bring it on, X'el" Cirrus roared, sending a beam of light. X'el sidestepped the attack, shaking his head, "A weak attack, for a weak person!" He laughed, as he sends out a surge of dark energy, that caught Cirrus like a lightning bolt. Cirrus yelled, as he was thrown to the edge of the cliff.   
X'el slowly walked forward, shaking his head. "Pitiful…. No wonder you are the weaker half."  
Cirrus clutched his burnt chest, "I won't give up!"  
X'el shrugged his shoulders, "Somehow… I knew you were going to say that…" He smiled, and blasted Cirrus with a wave of energy. Cirrus gasped, and was forced back onto the ground. X'el eye's were cold and unforgiving, "Cirrus…" He mused, "Do you wonder if, you were to loose?"  
Cirrus gritted his teeth against the attack, not replying.   
X'el smiled and continued, "Who would be left, to protect the ones that you love?"  
The dark energy crackled around Cirrus, stinging and biting deep into his skin. He looked up at his tormentor, "I will…"  
X'el shook his head, looking skyward. "Yeah… That would be..Argh!" He cried out, holding his side. He pulled his hand away, a dark red stain on his hand. A small explosion sounded, and blood spurted out X'el's left shoulder.   
Cirrus craned his head at the sharp sound. "That's a gunshot!" He thought to himself.  
X'el faltered for few seconds, "By the gods! What is this!?"  
Several voices sounded from the jungle, "Looks like we meet again!"  
Cirrus heart jumped, "Its Challenger!"  
Challenger came out of the jungle, reloaded his rifle. Marguerite, Roxton, and Ned, each held a loaded weapon. Marguerite had a smug expression on her face, "Thought you could have all the fun without us?"  
Cirrus chuckled, "It's like me, to go over my head."  
Veronica came from the jungle, holding a large pack. "Of course, and after I told everyone of what had happened….."  
Roxton steeped in, "It was only a matter of time, before we came."  
Cirrus shook his head, "How did you find me?"  
Ned smirked, "Simple, just follow the loud explosions, and the flashes of light."  
Challenger spoke up, "Not to mention, the massive craters, and the blood red sky."  
X'el interrupted, "If your done…."  
Roxton held the weapon at X'el, "Don't interrupt…."  
Marguerite held out her pistol, "Its very rude to barge in on a conversation."  
X'el blanched, "Heh… Mind if I take point?"  
Cirrus looked away, X'el continued, "Here…. This will explain more." X'el held his hand out, and swept away at the air. Cirrus looked back at X'el, "Veronica run! I know…"  
The group was thrown to the floor, by a massive wave of dark energy. The weapons where tossed over the edge, even veronica's knife was ripped from its holster. Veronica cursed loudly, lifting herself from the ground.  
Cirrus rose up, his legs shaky, "X'el…. Let's end this!" He held his hands close to his wounds. The light rippled up and down his body, the wounds slowly melting away into nothingness.   
X'el smiled, "So… You do have a recovering ability…. What took you so long to use it?"  
Cirrus blanched, "Hey! I'm new at this!"  
X'el shook his head, "Too bad, though. Sorry Cirrus… Time to die!"  
X'el spread his dark wings, levitating into the air. His eyes pulsed with red power, "When you die… Tell my creators of the hell that I have forged!"  
X'el body shone with red light, he laughed loudly as his wings, hands and body became saturated with power. He stretched out his left hand, his hand was completely covered in dark energy. The hand, glowed with energy….X'el voice was loud and clear, "Goodbye, brother! May the afterlife be merciful to your wretched soul!"  
X'el laughed again, sending forth a beam, completely saturated with tainted energy. The beam exploded forth from his hand, a extension of the darkness within X'el's heart. Burning brighter than a thousand suns, and twice as destructive…   
Cirrus saw the beam speeding towards him, its impending destruction burring forth from the sky above. Cirrus mind raced, "X'el most potent ability… And if I don't react…I will die!"  
Flashes of memories ripped though his mind. Scenes of his homeworld, being torn apart. His friends, family, vaporized by a hate-filled war that clamed the souls of millions. More memories… Of Veronica, of his adventures with his friends, the T-Rex, the raptors. His first kiss… The woman that he loves…  
The memories faded away, leaving only the coldness of reality. Cirrus glanced up at the beam, he knew what he must do. "Bad move, X'el!" His wings came out, enfolding his around his body. The beam struck, full force, pushing against Cirrus wings. Burning, vaporizing the soil around Cirrus. The intense energies burned bright, sending a crimson flash across the white moon.  
Cirrus leapt up, his wings blacked by the ash from the blast. He sped forward, swinging out with his right hand. His hand shone with light, as a long white blade spread froth from his wrist. He threw every volt of power into his blow, and gritted his teeth as he struck.  
Cirrus yelled as the blade plunged into X'el chest, right into the middle of his cold, and dead heart. Cirrus held the blade in, watching the look of shock on X'el's face. Cirrus smiled, as the color drained from X'el's cheeks. A small streak of blood, swelled from the corner of his mouth.   
Cirrus pulled back, wrenching the blade free. X'el cramped to the ground, holding his wound. Red rivers of blood, poured from the deep wound. The blade on Cirrus's had faded away, he took a step back. Watching the lifeblood pour from X'el chest.  
Veronica ran over, grabbing onto Cirrus. "Are you alright!?" She asked him, holding him close.  
Cirrus nodded, and knelt down next to the dying weapon. He shook his head at X'el, "Amazing on how the tides change… You had all that power, and it took only one small blow."  
X'el opened his mouth to speak, but only blood and a gurgle came forth. He raised his hand at Cirrus, fingers covered with blood. Cirrus looked at the wound, "Farewell… X'el."  
X'el hand flounded in the air, Cirrus watched impassively as the light drained from X'el eyes. The hand fell to the ground, stone cold as the now empty eyes that gazed lifeless from their sockets.  
Cirrus' weapon dissolved into nothingness; he knelt down next to his fallen half. Veronica stood next to him, "Now what?" she asked him.  
Cirrus slightly nodded, he knew of what would have to be done. His destiny fulfilled the light and the darkness combined into a greater whole.  
Cirrus reached out, holding his hand above X'el broken body. "Finally… After more than eight centuries, low behold! My rebirth!"  
Cirrus rose to his feet, his hand a few feet above X'el ashen body. A light rippled around Cirrus' hand. "Now… Lets become one!" he called out  
The light grew forth from his hand, encircling around the fallen figure. The light expanded… Breaking down the shell of X'el, dissolving bones, flesh and clothes, down into pure dark energy. The dark cloud tried to flee, but was held in place by the encasing light. Shimmering light shone out from Cirrus, he bought his hand close to his chest, and the dark cloud moved with his action. The billowing cloud wrapped around Cirrus, almost consuming him.   
A bright beam out light struck against the cloud, something deep with the billowing mass cried out, before the cloud was drawn into Cirrus shell. Light swirled around; churning up giant clouds of dust, blowing the group of explores back against the onslaught. Challenger called out, "Everyone! Get back!"  
The group staggered against the fierce winds, making very little progress. The light swirled around, forming an immense maelstrom of chaotic energy. The group huddled against the ground, not knowing of the storm ending. Veronica raised her hand, shielding her eyes, as a huge white shockwave exploded from the maelstrom. Blasting away the violent winds, and calming the upset skies.   
Veronica lowered her hand, gazing out at the scene before her. The storm had faded away, leaving only the bright sky of a summer afternoon. She rose to her feet, walking a few feet, then stopping dead in her tracks. Someone was kneeling on the ground…. She stood still, as the figure rose slowly to his feet.  
Roxton came up behind her, "Are you alright?" he asked  
She glanced at him, then back at the group, "Yeah, I'm alright… But what about everyone else?"  
Roxton smirked, "A little banged up, but no for the worse."  
Veronica nodded, and lifted her head at the still figure, "Who do you think it is?"  
Roxton shook his head, "Don't know… It might be…" He stopped, the figure had turned to face them both.  
Veronica stared out at their mystery guest. Sights about him made him look like Cirrus. His strong, muscles toned body, His skin, though darker, and seemed to have a golden shine to it. His bright blue eyes and even his golden hair seemed to have the same keen edge his skin had. Something about him…  
Veronica took a step forward, "Cirrus…" She asked  
He looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes…? My love?"  
He walked briskly over to her, grabbing her up in his arms. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged him fiercely, wanting never to let him go, ever again.  
  
  
  
  



	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
AN: This is a small add-on I made for the ending of this story. I pry that everyone enjoyed this work of art, and I am looking forward to writing my latest story ASAP. Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
  
Cirrus held Veronica snugly against his chest. They quietly watched the last ray's of the sun disappearing behind the horizon. She looked up into Cirrus eyes, kissing him in the twilight. She pulled away, smiling at him, "So… What happens now?"  
Cirrus ruffed his golden hair, "Even I… Don't know, but… This I can say… I'll be by your side for all time."  
Veronica smiled, "That's suppose to make me feel better!?"  
Cirrus chuckled, "I guess not."  
She playfully pushed him, "All that has happened, and you still don't know?"  
Cirrus shrugged his shoulders, "We still have to find a way home, ya know!"  
Veronica frowned, "You… Can do that?"  
Cirrus smiled, "Maybe… I've only been complete for less than six hours…"  
Veronica nodded, "Should we tell…." Marguerite interrupted her conversation, "Tell us what?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
Cirrus took point, "With the powers of X'el… I might be able to bring you all home… But, I'm not for sure yet."  
Marguerite sighed, "Even as a so called god… He still doubts himself."  
Cirrus smiled, "Who knows of what will happened? Only time will be our true method of seeing of what… we…or I, am now capable of accomplishing."  
Marguerite smirked, "Alright…Cirrus. I'm going to hold you accountable for getting us off this pleataue!"  
Cirrus smiled, and nodded his head towards Marguerite, "So be it." He smiled, and looked out at the approaching night.  
  



End file.
